


Stucky Ficlet [A to Z]

by Erix



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3975592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erix/pseuds/Erix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a collection of Stucky ficlets, named following the alphabet.  The short stories are not in order and most of them can be read independently.<br/>【盾冬无差】A to Z 短篇集（含微小说）</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Argument·争吵

 “史蒂夫！你不准去给我开那个该死的新闻发布会！我是不会去的。”巴基追着史蒂夫。

“去不去随你，我开不开你管不着！”史蒂夫一边说一边冲进托尼·史塔克的工作室。

“妈的，这是我自己的事情，轮不到你来做主！”

史蒂夫没有理会巴基，他愤怒地转向托尼，“听着，明天早晨九点，我需要开一个记者发布会。”

托尼懒洋洋地看着二人，“因为那篇关于冬兵杀人的报道？”

“那是彻头彻尾的胡扯。”史蒂夫叉着腰。

“噢，史蒂夫，你真应该好好去网上搜搜。”巴基夸张地挥着他的手臂，“现在甚至有个公共论坛叫作‘冬日战士杀过谁？’，那个见鬼的论坛至少有二十万注册会员，显然我杀过不少曾祖父、好莱坞明星和邻居家的宠物兔，难道你要一一替我去澄清吗？”

“哈哈哈，我看过那个网站，确实很有趣。”托尼大笑起来。

“哦，别把我当傻瓜巴基，我当然分得清那些是玩笑！但昨天的事情上了电视。没有做过的我们一定要澄清，即使不是为了你个人，也是为了复仇者！”史蒂夫回头指向托尼，“马上打电话！”

托尼耸耸肩抓起电话听筒，却被巴基走上前一把抢了过去，抛到左手中捏了个粉碎。巴基瞪着史蒂夫。

史蒂夫毫不示弱地与巴基互瞪了十几秒，转头大步流星地走了出去。

“你知道他会去找希尔的对吧。”托尼看着站在原地的巴基，“罗杰斯是个固执的蠢货，但他也总能得到他想要的。”

巴基并没答话，他当然比任何人都了解这点。

“喂，偷偷告诉你，其实我也是那个论坛的注册会员。”托尼说道。

“……”巴基沉默了许久，才小声嘀咕道，“我也……”

托尼挑起眉毛，“你发过贴吗？你说你杀了谁？”

“莉莉·林德思卓姆。”

“那是什么人？”

贾维斯的声音响起来，“莉莉·林德斯卓姆是1932年死于斯德哥尔摩的一个妓女，她的案件至今无解，传说中……”

“是的是的。”巴基不耐烦地打断了贾维斯，“我说冬日战士其实是个吸血鬼。”

“1932年你才多大？十岁？”托尼笑道。

“反正论坛上那些人普遍没学过历史，我还记得在欧洲打仗的时候有人讲起过那件事……这是我对那会儿不多的记忆之一。”他还记得那个故事对大家多少有点触动，某次他和史蒂夫一起夜巡，在警戒区看到了一个长发女子的身影，史蒂夫悄悄问巴基被吸血鬼咬过的人是不是也会变成吸血鬼。巴基笑得前仰后合，他踮起脚去搭史蒂夫的肩膀，那时候他还很不习惯史蒂夫的新高度。总之巴基费力地揉了揉美国队长的头发，就像对待他的童年挚友那样，那时他告诉史蒂夫说“不用害怕有我在”。

“先生，巴恩斯中士，明早九点的新闻发布会已经定好。”

巴基翻了个白眼，向门口走去。

“你去哪里？”托尼问道。

“去找克林特商量一下如何把明天的新闻发布会搅黄。”

“你知道史蒂夫会气炸的。”

“放心，我会在床上补偿他的。”

“恶……现在我要做一礼拜噩梦了，巴恩斯你这个混蛋。”

**FIN**

\----------------------------------------  
莉莉·林德斯卓姆（Lilly Lindeström）于1932年5月4日于斯德哥尔摩的公寓中遇害，她头部遭到重击，死时全身赤裸，死前曾与人发生过性行为。死者被发现时几乎被抽干全身血液，警方怀疑血液被嫌犯饮用。这件谋杀案最终未破。


	2. Birthday·生日

史蒂夫很少落泪，很少很少。即使被打得再狠，病得再重，他也绝不掉眼泪。但巴基知道自己让史蒂夫哭过两次。

一次是巴基从火车上坠落的时候——那一瞬间他看到史蒂夫绝望的眼神，也许泪水是巴基自己想象出来的，但来到新世纪以后史蒂夫也如此向他坦白过。一滴泪水与巴基共同下坠，把他的心脏砸得粉碎；但那泪水又像他最后的生命源泉，让他战胜一切活下来。

另一次是史蒂夫阅读冬兵档案的时候——这是黑寡妇偷偷告诉巴基的，那次史蒂夫在屋里哭了很久。娜塔莎和她的特工朋友鹰眼巴顿一起坐在史蒂夫公寓窗外的台子上，听着公寓内传来低泣。

“史蒂夫在考虑要不要把那份档案拿给你看，詹姆斯。”红发女特工对巴基说道。

“为什么不呢？”巴基问道。

于是他去问史蒂夫要那份档案。史蒂夫双手揣在兜里，低头看着地面，“你想一个人看？”在沉默了许久之后，史蒂夫突然问道。

“当然，我不想惹你再哭一次。”巴基用轻松调侃的语气说道。

“我不会……”史蒂夫说。

“嗯？”

“那份档案，我已经看了很多次。我试着计算时间。”

“什么时间？”

“他们让你清醒的时间。”

“哦。”

“996天。”

巴基盯着史蒂夫的眼睛，他觉得史蒂夫在努力控制情绪。“996天……”巴基重复道。

“嗯，直到你……最后一次解冻。”

冬兵最后的任务，两个六级目标，美国队长和特工黑寡妇。

史蒂夫顿了一下，继续说道，“他们是在我坠落前后的日子找到我的，我睡了整整七十年。”现在史蒂夫的语速加快了，话语变得熟练连贯“我醒来之后到你最后清醒之前过去了717天，过去的七十年里，你只比我多过了249天。”

巴基瞪大眼睛，看着史蒂夫说不出话。史蒂夫继续说下去，“你原本比我大481天，所以现在你比我整大两岁了，巴基。”

巴基失笑出声，“这就是你的结论？”

“是的。而且最重要的是，你的生日。你的生日应该挪到和我同一天……”

七月四日，巴基心想，他不自觉地咬着下嘴唇，沉默了一阵才缓缓说道，“真是个特殊的日子。”

史蒂夫看着巴基的眼睛，现在他目光坚定，“嗯，我们的生日。独立日。我们比任何人都更有资格庆祝， **你** 比任何人都更有资格去庆祝。”

巴基很少落泪，即使是在最艰苦的战场上、被抓进九头蛇基地遭受折磨的时候，又或者在他于二十一世纪第一次回想起自己受人摆布操纵七十年的痛苦经历之后，巴基都从未哭过。但是史蒂夫让他掉过两次眼泪。一次是1935年，那个瘦弱的男孩躺在病床上与疾病抗争，九死一生。另一次是此时此刻——即使巴基带着他永远无法摆脱的黑暗历史和罪责，面前的男人依旧话语坚定地告诉他，他是美国的英雄，他是他的英雄。  
**  
FIN**


	3. Constant·常量

史蒂夫走进卧室。

巴基正赤裸上身，盘腿坐在一张靠背椅上，死盯着面前的床铺。他的手肘支在腿侧，双手十指交叉撑着下巴，一动不动，就好像一尊放在椅子上的真人等身雕塑。床上平铺着三套衣服：冬兵的制服——那个缺少一条袖子的奇怪装束，看起来厚实坚硬缺乏柔韧性，舒适度令人怀疑；一套新款陆军军装——那衣服丑得不行，上装长到大腿，穿起来可以完全遮掩任何好身材，史蒂夫觉得二十一世纪的军事审美和他与巴基所生活的年代相比，倒退得令人震惊；最后还有一套西服套装——看起来像是史塔克的高档货，从外套马甲到衬衫和细领带都是黑色，史蒂夫暗自想象了一下巴基穿上那身衣服的样子。

巴基对史蒂夫的到来毫无反应。史蒂夫坏心眼地悄悄靠近，突然用力踹了一脚巴基屁股下面的椅子腿。椅子立刻失去平衡向一边倾斜，巴基却只是稍稍歪了一下身体，便把翘起的椅子腿狠狠压回地板上。椅子立刻停止摇晃，巴基又回复到之前的姿势。

“差劲的偷袭，满分十分的话只能算你负三。”他不客气地评价道。

“干什么呢？你七十年前虽然臭美，但也没这么讲究。”史蒂夫抱起手臂还击道。

“不是为了明晚出门，混蛋。明天我会穿那个。”巴基指了指地上堆着的牛仔裤和连帽衫。他沉默了两秒，“是为了卡特的葬礼。”

“哦。”对了，佩吉的葬礼，下个星期。

“她是个值得尊敬的长官，我理应穿军装，可我现在并没有军衔，我不想……也许我该穿那套贵得离谱的西服，那至少看起来足够体面，我会和那些平民站在一起。”

“无论你穿什么，最后你都得站在我旁边，巴基。”

“你确定吗？”巴基狐疑地问道。

“我当然确定。”

巴基仍旧一动不动，有时候他能在同一个地方坐上一整天。在参军之前史蒂夫曾经巴不得巴基可以呆在一个地方静一静，至少让他画完一张素描；现在巴基终于能够完美地应付史蒂夫当初的期盼了，史蒂夫却无法为此感到高兴。真是千万不能轻易许愿。

“你感觉怎样？”巴基问他。

“我很想念她……但你知道，无论家庭事业，她一生成就斐然，我们更应为她庆祝。”史蒂夫觉得自己在说官话，但这一次，也是他的真心话。

“我们认识的人都已经去世了。”巴基叹道。

“其实没什么，早就习惯了。大家都来了又去。不过……至少你回到了我身边，其他事情都显得无足轻重了。”史蒂夫真诚地说道。

巴基没说话，他在椅子上直接站起身，轻松地迈到地上，动作好像体操表演。

“如果你想说我过于感情用事，我会揍你的。”史蒂夫皱着眉头说道。

“我想说的是……至少是 **你** 回到了我身边。”巴基回答道。  
  
 **FIN**

 **\----------------------------------  
** The world changes, but they manage to remain the one constant thing in each other's life, no matter what.


	4. Deliberate·故意

史蒂夫觉得巴基最近着魔了，他明明已经想起了过去，加入了复仇者，近期清除九头蛇余党的任务也一番风顺。

但巴基突然开始每日在史蒂夫面前纠缠“我有罪，我该死”这个话题。史蒂夫动之以情，晓之以理地开导巴基半个月，但巴基仍然对此喋喋不休，显得痛苦又踌躇。史蒂夫从起初的悲伤理解到最后终于爆发了：“我完全不知道你还想让我对你说什么好！？”

巴基眨了眨眼，愣了一会儿，随即却笑出了声，“我和萨姆打赌你能坚持几天。萨姆说一周，我说两周，我赢了，他欠我半个月的午餐。”

史蒂夫完全笑不出口，“你不该拿这件事来开玩笑！”

“你生气吗？”

“当然！”史蒂夫抱着手臂，板着他的美国队长脸。

“这太好了，”巴基耸耸肩正色说道，“我得知道……我得知道你还会在我无理取闹的时候对我发脾气。你原先总对我发脾气，我记得，在我做了那些蠢事之后。可现在你不再这么干了，对冬日战士，对他你从来都没发过火，史蒂夫。我觉得这不公平，你应该一视同仁，队长。”

**FIN**


	5. Eraser·橡皮

史蒂夫终于用起了平板电脑和电容笔，因为电子平板不再比硬皮本沉；屏幕带有纸墨显示或触屏两层，可以在各种光线下使用；电池的耐久力也可以维持二十四小时连续工作。他的硬头电容笔是专门配合一款素描软件开发的，可以调整笔尖粗细，铅笔深度，连另一头的橡皮工具都可以选择绘图橡皮或软橡皮的不同效果，史蒂夫不知道他还有什么理由拒绝科技的进步。

但是巴基每次看到仍然要嘲讽一番。他会凑过来，用自己的金属手指轻轻敲打屏幕，发出啪啪的撞击声，“还是不一样。”

无论史蒂夫向他演示多少次，巴基仍然叹息着摇头。有时候巴基会像过去一样，说一些只为跟他抬杠的话，但这家伙对于素描本的执着倒好像并非只是胡闹。有时候他会依偎在史蒂夫身边，看史蒂夫画画，少有的温柔。他也总会提起被丢弃的素描本，眼带忧郁。“这不是纸做的，就像我的左手也不是软的，即使它们再好用，我还是喜欢我原本的手。”

所以最终史蒂夫换回了他的老工具——本子、铅笔和橡皮。他坐在公共活动室的沙发里，听着笔尖在纸上刮出擦擦声，享受令人怀念的手感。有的时候人执着于旧东西，并非因为它们的好，只是那份熟悉的安全感，永远挥之不去。

巴基轻手轻脚地坐到史蒂夫身边，右手搭在史蒂夫的左肩上，下巴垫在自己的手背上，他伸出金属手指，滑过史蒂夫笔下的纸面。

“现在你高兴了？”史蒂夫笑着问道。

“留下的痕迹不能完全被抹掉，这样才对。”

史蒂夫抓起橡皮，擦掉几根打底的线条，“还是可以擦掉的。”

巴基指指污迹斑斑的白色软橡皮。

史蒂夫把橡皮捏在手里。是呀，修正错误总会留下痕迹。

“那个用得次数多了，就不管用了。大家的机会都是有限的。我自己的橡皮总是用得太快。”

“我们去买新的。”史蒂夫把橡皮放在桌上，没有再次拿起本子中缝里夹的铅笔。他握住巴基的四根金属手指，感觉巴基小心翼翼地把拇指按在他的手背上。

“也许再也买不到了呢，橡皮。大家都不再用它了。”

“那我就把我的借给你。”

“我记得小时候自己总是管你借橡皮，总是向你保证买新的还给你，但从来都没想起来过。你是个傻瓜才会一直借给我。”

“反正你会买素描本送给我，我并不吃亏。”史蒂夫回忆道，“而且那样也很好。”

“哪样？”

“你用我的东西，比你用自己的东西要珍惜。”

“那不是理所当然的嘛。”巴基抽回手把两条腿也缩到了沙发上，他搂住史蒂夫的一只手臂，在史蒂夫身边像一只大猫一样蜷成一团，额头顶在史蒂夫的肩膀上，发泄似的吼了一声，“其实我也没有非要让你放弃平板电脑。”

当初还是个小个子的时候，史蒂夫总是被巴基挤得难受，但他每次仍然只是揉揉对方的棕色头发，就像现在他正在做的那样。史蒂夫笑道，“已经二十一世纪了，你猜咱们最该放弃的是什么？我觉得咱们最该放弃的还是拿所有的东西比喻人生这件事。”

巴基又咕哝了一声，贴着他的手臂点了点头。

**FIN**


	6. Friend·朋友

对于史蒂夫来说，让恢复记忆的好友搬来同住是理所应当的事情。但史塔克工业现任人事部经理玛利亚•希尔告诉史蒂夫，即使不考虑任何安全因素，在二十一世纪，两人不论性别，合住一套只有一间卧室的公寓，都叫做同居。

史蒂夫起先疑惑不解，歪头想了半天其中的含义，然后做了一个恍然大悟的表情，而后他感觉脸上升温，耳朵根都在发热。

玛利亚双手叉腰，看着史蒂夫一系列表情变化，虽然她什么都没说，但就连史蒂夫也读得出其中的潜台词，“这个《博物馆奇妙夜》里跑出来的家伙理解能力实在令人忧心。”

“你们在说什么？”巴基突然从史蒂夫身边走过，史蒂夫吓了一跳，他暗自希望自己肯定已经红透的脸颊被吓退一点颜色。巴基盯着史蒂夫的脸，挑起一边眉毛。

显然还没褪色。

“我们在谈你的归属问题，巴恩斯。你不能永远住在大厦的禁闭室里。”

“为什么不行？”巴基问道。

史蒂夫对巴基的问题皱起眉。巴基看到他的表情变化，立刻改口，“那你们最后是怎么决定的？”

“队长认为他有监护你的责任，你应该跟他走。”希尔说道。

巴基耸耸肩，“也好，毕竟我们从来都没分开太久过。”

那确是实情，自从二人一同搬进布鲁克林的小公寓，便总是分享床铺。别管那床铺是拼凑起来的沙发垫，还是欧洲战场上的野战壕。只要他们可以在一起的时候，就从未分开过。

就这样巴基搬进了史蒂夫的公寓，他们再次分享同一张床，别管这在外人眼中有多暧昧。当然巴基花费了好几个不眠夜去适应，他告诉史蒂夫无需担忧，一旦他的身体和大脑接受了史蒂夫是个没有威胁的存在，他马上就会睡着。

巴基的确很快安顿下来。现在史蒂夫和巴基又一起住在了纽约，就好像中间的七八十年完全没有发生过一样，没有战争和死亡，他们还是他们，什么都没改变。除了巴基换上了一条金属手臂，史蒂夫变得又高又壮。

巴基仍然像以前一样肆无忌惮地翻看史蒂夫所有私人物品，史蒂夫并不介意，他不认为自己有什么需要对巴基保留的个人隐私。也许这超出友情的界定，但是任何标准都是底线，史蒂夫从未听说过友谊的上限。

某日，巴基在翻看史蒂夫的书柜，他把史蒂夫所有的藏书一一查看。最终巴基翻完了最后一本，转身看着坐在沙发上画画的史蒂夫。

“你想说什么？”史蒂夫抬起头。

巴基回身指着书架，“二战、纪实文学、名人传记、艺术史、战争相关的文学名著、画集。”史蒂夫一一点头，那是他所有的读物。最后巴基抽出书架上一本小开本硬皮书，“童话故事。”

那是奥斯卡•王尔德的《快乐王子》。“哈。”史蒂夫笑起来。“那是我的没错。”

巴基挑起眉毛。

“想知道我为什么有王尔德的故事书吗？”史蒂夫站起身走过去，从巴基手里把那本童话故事拿过来，塞回书柜里，“因为他赞美你品质优秀。”

“我？我第一次去英国之前那个家伙就死了，你一定记错了。”巴基讽刺地说道。

“我从来不会记错。”史蒂夫愉快地对巴基笑了笑，“王尔德说‘任何人都能对朋友的不幸感到同情，但要接受一个朋友的成功，则需要非常良好的天性。’”*

**FIN**

\-----------------  
*Anybody can sympathize with the sufferings of a friend, but it requires a very fine nature to sympathize with a friend's success. -- Oscar Wilde


	7. Gun·枪

冬日战士身份曝光以后，巴基几乎变成了电视台的宠儿。好几个月的时间里，大家争相报道冬日战士——巴基·巴恩斯的故事。开始的时候他们谈论国家、战争和历史，谈论政治立场，谈论巴基是否有罪。后来他们谈论巴基的健康状况，谈论他被准许加入复仇者带来的社会影响。

慢慢地，巴基开始加入复仇者行动，曝光率逐渐上升，记者们很快发现这位冬日战士只能算那个奇葩小队里最不显眼的一员。做关于巴基·巴恩斯的相关报导曾经被认作是项美差，可几个月之后，巴基的过去再难挤出什么有娱乐性的油水。

不过媒体从不会放弃已经炒热的话题人物。最终，电台女主播开始八卦起巴基的私生活，特别是他和美国队长的关系，大批“佐证”绯闻的图像材料被循环播放。那一个月里，克林特拒绝和巴基一起出门，他的理由是：不想看到‘复仇者内部出现三角恋’的头条新闻。

巴基不知道自己这个世界第一杀手是如何每天被人盯梢的，但别管如何掩藏行踪，他总还是会被发现。在他的照片第一次与彩虹旗并列出现的三周后，巴基不堪记者骚扰，直接在电视直播中宣布了他和史蒂夫的关系，那天他负气回家，把自己左臂上的红色五角星涂成了彩虹色。

但巴基很快意识到自己的怒气完全没有意义，并对自己在镜头前失控感到后悔万分。他费力地把自己的红星改回来，软硬兼施阻止史蒂夫在公开场合发表任何相关声明。

令人感到讽刺的是，因为史蒂夫的“无可奉告”，媒体开始怀疑巴基的出柜宣言只不过是一时气话，他们甚至请来心理专家分析巴基说话时的表情、神态和动作，证明他和史蒂夫的关系根本是无中生有。一档娱乐八卦节目发起了对“美国队长和巴基到底是哪种搭档”的短信投票。58.6%的人认为他们只是纯洁的战友关系。

“竟然只有12%的人选了‘队长和巴基的私人关系与公众无关’这个选项。”巴基懊恼地关了电视。

“那12%里还有一半是我让贾维斯黑进他们的短信系统帮你们投的。”娜塔莎叹了口气。

“如果让我监控投票结果，并生成50%的中立票，现在数据会好很多。”贾维斯说道。

“是、是。”娜塔莎不耐烦地说道，“这么无聊的投票，我以为投个5万票足够影响结果了，谁想到5万票只占5%？”

史蒂夫从门外走了进来，脸上带着怒气，他一把夺过巴基手里的遥控器，用力地按着按钮。娜塔莎和巴基对视了一眼，史蒂夫停在了新闻频道，画面上出现了二战时巴基为新闻片拍摄的持枪照片，然后是一桩发生在冷战时期的刺杀案件。

“等等……这根我有什么关系？”巴基指着屏幕，他看过自己所有的档案，起码这一件既不在他的记忆里，也不在他的档案中。

娜塔莎哼了一声，“你现在是全世界最火的杀手了，“枪打出头鸟”这点对于本来就是“枪”的杀手们也没有例外啊。”

“他们没有权利做这种不负责任的报导。”史蒂夫一脸怒容地说道。

“放轻松，史蒂夫。”娜塔莎摇摇头，“很快就会有别家电台出来证伪了。”

巴基跟着点点头表示赞同。这些日子以来，他起码了解到一个事实，跟媒体的接触，还是越少越好。

不过最终谁也没能阻止美国队长站出来为自己的好友辩白。

这是美国队长在巴基公开身份后第一次发表公开声明，媒体争相出席。

巴基想去发布会制造点混乱，但克林特仍然拒绝和巴基一起行动，巴基感到十分受伤，他没有想到任何好计划，但仍旧不甘心地穿着便装混进了会场。

发布会现场一片混乱，在史蒂夫发言结束后大家争抢提问。“听说巴恩斯从二战起就是为美国队长干黑活的杀手？他一直以来都是替人做枪的角色？”会场安静下来，很多人都对这个问题的答案有兴趣。巴基真想上前揍那个记者一拳，对他说句“枪你大爷”。

发言席上，史蒂夫抿着嘴唇，表情严肃，看不出心思，那个美国队长跟巴基认识的男人如此不同。当史蒂夫跟巴基在一起的时候，即使穿着队长制服带着头盔，巴基仍然能从他的蓝眼睛里看出生动活现的情绪。

“什么都可以被当做武器。”史蒂夫开口说道，“但巴基从来都不是我的枪，即使是当他拿枪站在我身后的时候。如果真要打个比方说巴基是什么，我想他从来都是我的盾，他保护我免受伤害，从我们认识的第一天起。”

巴基咬了咬下嘴唇，默默地离开了会场。回到复仇者大厦时，克林特站在公用室门口等他，巴基对克林特摇了摇头。

“美国队长想要说话的时候，还是让他说比较明智。”克林特评价道。

巴基点点头。

**FIN**


	8. Half (Glass)·半杯

如果你问复仇者们美国队长史蒂夫·罗杰斯是个怎样的人，他们都会告诉你罗杰斯是个半杯已满的乐天派。

“他当然是个半杯满的家伙，你可能不知道，当时第一次知道冬兵就是你之后，我对史蒂夫说——无意冒犯——如果你真想不起他这个童年旧友，那你就是敌人。但你猜那家伙怎么说？他说你会的！一字不多一字不少，没有半点解释！就仨字：'他会的！'这是有多单纯啊！我当时觉得他疯了，根本没抱希望。”

巴基心下暗自嘀咕道：“可史蒂夫没错，我确实想起来了。”但那也确实是天空航母一战许久之后的事情了，史蒂夫差点为此送命。

“队长他真的很乐观，乐观到让人心疼。”娜塔莎皱着眉头接口道，“我们离开左拉的地下室，他知道自己白白牺牲，却完全不介意。我挺佩服他这点。那时候我们只有两个人，加上萨姆三个人，后来再加上玛利亚。但是史蒂夫觉得我们已经有了整个部队。如果他能带领四人小队去挑战九头蛇加上神盾局，我猜想他也肯定相信半杯水是半杯满。”

玛利亚点点头，“你应该听听他在神盾局的讲话，或许你当时也在那里，或许你不太记得了。但是他宁愿相信有人会为他的几句演说而立刻行动起来，我真是佩服得不行。”

巴基不记得史蒂夫的演说，他第一次听到还是因为娜塔莎把神盾局所有记录在案的通讯和资料全部上传到了互联网，史蒂夫的自由演讲音频也一并被网友挖了出来，变成年度热闻。但巴基也有印象自己击毁了一支飞行小队，所以也必然有人就像史蒂夫说的那样，愿意追随他为自由而战。

神盾局已故前局长尼克·福瑞对史蒂夫则有不同见解，某次他对巴基抱怨过，“要我说当时神盾局可还有救，但是……哎算了，反正我都死了，我的意见还有什么用？队长对组织和二十一世纪都充满怀疑，他的态度不是半杯空又是什么？”

巴基无法赞同任何人的观点，所以有一天，当史蒂夫一个人坐在公用室画画的时候，他特意接了半杯水，重重戳在史蒂夫面前的茶几上。双手抱胸瞪着他。史蒂夫放下画笔，挑起眉毛。

“你说这是什么？”巴基问道。

“……”史蒂夫狐疑地扫视四周，看看巴基又看看玻璃杯，然后一字一顿地说道，“我觉得，这看起来，像是半杯水……”

“噢，上帝，史蒂夫。我知道你不会没听过半杯满还是半杯空的说法。”

史蒂夫的眉毛挑得更高了，“这是个测试么？”

“当然。”巴基不耐烦地说道。

“可它只是半杯水而已……一半是满的，一半是空的……”史蒂夫小心翼翼地回答道，他观察着四周，就好像他觉得这是什么整人游戏。

“你确实是这么想的？”巴基问道。

“我还能怎么想……”史蒂夫可能确定了周遭没人，他有点不耐烦地重新拿起画笔。

“我想也是。”巴基说罢端着他的半杯水离开了，不顾史蒂夫在后面大声追问那是什么意思。

巴基从来不觉得史蒂夫乐观或悲观，他只不过是心地善良、客观务实。如果史蒂夫看到半杯水，并相信那是半杯水，他就会诚实地告诉你，现在我们有半杯水。

巴基因此而信赖史蒂夫的判断，他也相信自己的信赖不盲目。

**FIN**


	9. Idol·偶像

巴基变成了复仇者大厦里最受小孩子欢迎的超级英雄，这点实在出乎大家的意料。不过仔细想想却也合情合理，毕竟超级英雄在总部出没的时候并非天天带着战斗装备，只有巴基的金属手臂每天都会装在肩膀上，带着他的红色五角星穿堂过室，看起来非常酷炫。小孩子们第一眼看到巴基的时候可能会因为他的阴郁表情而不敢靠近，不过自从一个很傻很天真的小姑娘顺着世界第一杀手的大腿爬到他的肩膀上，情况就发生了大逆转。

跑步还要摔跤的萨拉·菲利普斯跑过去，一把抓住巴基的裤腰带，两条小腿夹住巴基的大腿开始往他身上爬，巴基当场僵在原地，表情扭曲。幼儿园老师惊恐地看着自己的学生，一时忘了说话，十几双圆溜溜的眼睛珠仰望着巴基。最终小女孩顺着巴基的后背爬到了他的肩膀上，颤颤巍巍、摇摇晃晃，重心不稳就要往下摔，巴基赶忙抬起右手扶住女孩的小身体。女孩楞了两秒，抱住巴基的头，绽开了大大的笑容，一脸骄傲地俯视着地上的小伙伴们，于是没人再听老师劝阻，一哄而上把巴基围了起来。

最后美国队长和女特工黑寡妇出现，才把小孩子们驱散，史蒂夫不得不忍受萨拉·菲利普斯的又踢又踹，才勉强把她从巴基肩膀上摘下来，小女孩给了站在巴基身边挽住巴基手臂的娜塔莎一个十分“怨毒”的眼神，虽然她看起来仍然十分可爱，但起码对于一个四岁的小家伙来说，那大概是看世仇的眼神了。

“我原先是不是很讨厌小孩子？”巴基小声嘀咕道。

史蒂夫微笑起来，“你可没跟我说过这话，而且小孩子一直都喜欢你。”

“说起来……大厦里为什么会出现一群小孩？”

“呃，因为佩珀的朋友是幼儿园园长……”娜塔莎回答道，她摆弄着自己的手机，把一张刚刚拍摄的照片给巴基看，金发的小女孩骑在巴基脖子上，一个红头发的小男孩攀在巴基的金属手臂上，双脚离地。巴基为他自己脸上的温和表情感到震惊。史蒂夫笑着凑过来，从兜里掏出自己的手机，“发我一份。”

巴基翻了个大大的白眼，“我真讨厌现代的即时科技。”

那张照片在复仇者中间流传开了，巴基变成了大家寻找保姆时第一的求助对象，玛利亚已经拜托巴基照看侄子侄女不下十次，有时候史蒂夫和巴基一起，有时候只有巴基自己，虽然他也不觉得小孩子特别烦心，但是这着实有点影响他冬日战士的名声。

这天巴基趴在公用室里，陪着克林特亲戚家的两个小孩玩了一下午，现在他无精打采地趴在桌上，任由两个孩子用颜料在他的金属手臂上画涂鸦。男孩画了一只造型不错的小黄鸭，女孩画的是什么，巴基把脖子扭了一百八十度也没看出来，根据女孩画出的小动物名为凯蒂，巴基推测那是一个带粉色蝴蝶结的猫脸。

克林特和娜塔莎执行任务结束后回到复仇者大厦，一进屋就加入了两个孩子，一人抱着一个小孩在巴基手臂上画了起来，克林特花了一个世纪，画了一只扭曲的秃鹫外加一个箭头，巴基绝对不会承认他画的长脖鸟是雄鹰。娜塔莎画了一个黑色的蜘蛛图案，是目前最漂亮的一个，四个标志加上巴基自己的五角星，从上到下连成一排，占满了他的金属手臂，最后萨姆进屋的时候在巴基的手背上画了一个金属翅膀，托尼最后加入，在他的手心里画了一个钢铁侠的反应堆。巴基对小男孩伸出手掌，做出钢铁侠发射光束的姿势，男孩笑着假装躺倒在娜塔莎怀里。

史蒂夫是最后回来的，“你们在干什么？”

“不好意思，没有你的地方了。”克林特并无歉意的说道。

史蒂夫看了一眼巴基花花绿绿的金属手臂涂装，他从小女孩手里拿过笔刷，沾了蓝色颜料涂在巴基的红色五角星周围。

“嘿！”巴基大声抗议道，“那是我的地方！”

史蒂夫则抓住他乱动的金属手臂，在巴基的肩膀上把他的红色五星变成了星盾的图案。

“完成了！”史蒂夫满意地放下笔。

“你这个混蛋，史蒂夫。"巴基骂道。

“注意语言！有小孩子！”克林特瞪了巴基一眼，巴基乖乖住嘴，两个小孩子咯咯咯地笑起来。

“史塔克、猎鹰、小猫女、黑寡妇、小黄鸭、鹰眼、这个算咱俩。”史蒂夫指着他刚刚画好的星盾，“美国队长和巴基。”

“啊，史蒂夫，你这个美国甜心，最佳男友颁给你。”娜塔莎翻了个大大的白眼。巴基瞪了娜塔莎一眼，脸颊上挂了点红色。

当天晚上巴基不得不蹲在澡盆边刷手臂，最后刷到肩膀上的小盾牌，他犹豫了一下。巴基从浴室出来，直接来到史塔克的工作室。

他并没惊动托尼，只是叫贾维斯把手臂上的盾牌按照原样涂上不会磨损的漆料，完成以后他回到自己和史蒂夫的公寓中。

“干嘛去了？”史蒂夫问道。

“涂漆。”巴基把自己的手臂给史蒂夫看。

史蒂夫先是惊讶，随后温和地笑了笑，“你没必要做这个，我的盾牌总会出现在你身边。”

“我知道。”巴基耸了耸肩，“但是带着偶像的签绘总是感觉不错。”他走过去吻了吻史蒂夫的额头。

史蒂夫唇上仍然挂着笑，“这么说你也得给我画点什么。”

几天后，娜塔莎又向大家发了一张照片，题为“最佳情侣”，照片里是美国队长的盾牌内侧，在盾牌皮扣的旁边，画上了一个小小的红色五角星。

**FIN**


	10. Journal·日记

巴基这辈子做过的后悔事可不少，比如那本该死的日记。

刚刚回到史蒂夫身边的时候，巴基开始与心理医生约谈治疗，那阵子他可不像现在这么配合。对他的第一个心理医生，巴基每周自编一段在九头蛇时的悲惨故事，讲得声泪俱下。他想让心理医生为他的开诚布公而感到欣慰，在他的心理评估上给予好评。可惜巴基在编撰第九个故事的时候出现了前后矛盾，被敏锐的女医生抓住了漏洞。（毕竟那时候他才刚刚从七十年的洗脑中恢复，脑子总是比不上七十年前那么好使。）最终巴基的心理评估上被写了一连串的差评，“巴恩斯中士仍然试图用强烈的自我保护机制避免敞开心扉”，心里医生说，巴基的精神仍然不稳定，善于说谎，不值得信任。

史蒂夫板着脸把评估报告扔在茶几上。

“那个贱人……”巴基低声骂道。

“真有趣……”史蒂夫抱起手臂，看起来完全不觉得有趣，“艾维斯医生对你的评价和你对她的一字不差。”

“我确定她这么说我违反了什么医疗规定……”

“我也确定你威胁恐吓医生，破坏她的办公室设施，违反了更多规定，巴基，艾维斯想要对我们提出诉讼！”

“她想告我？这证明她认为我可以对自己的行为负责，我可不是神经病！”

史蒂夫没有说话，他双手叉腰，皱眉盯着巴基。巴基对这战术再熟悉不过了，史蒂夫想让他自觉内疚，这次巴基可不会买账。

“拜托，史蒂夫，我不记得了！我能跟她说什么？”巴基气愤地抱怨道。

史蒂夫楞了几秒，表情突然柔和了下来，“所以说你想起来的事情并不像你告诉我的那么多？”

“她问我在九头蛇的事，我想不起来那些。我记得你多一点……”巴基扭过头，咬着嘴唇。

“好吧，也许她不怎么擅长应付你这种客户。”史蒂夫思索道，“她不够好，我们换别人。”

巴基低下头，他很庆幸史蒂夫没有认为不够好的那个人是巴基。

于是巴基开始会见第二个心里医生，一位青年才俊，他说服巴基每天写日记。他说写日记比谈话要容易，如果巴基能把想要表达的写下来给他阅读，治疗过程也许会变得更有效率。巴基立刻意识到这个新朋友还比不上他的前任。

但史蒂夫诚恳又充满希望的眼神让巴基不忍心告诉他实情。巴基也一点都不想知道史塔克每周开给心理医生的那张支票上一共写着几个零。

巴基开始写他的日记，当然了，他总有办法折磨自己的医生。巴基开始亲自撰写他和史蒂夫的艳情小说，一页又一页的黄段子。医生强装镇静阅读日记的样子让巴基感到好笑。

“你没必要拿这种东西来考验我。”医生平静地说道，“你知道我想帮助你。”

巴基板起脸，装出一副真正生气的样子，“是你让我写每天的生活！我现在除了每天跟美国队长胡搞没什么其他好写的！你还不满意吗？”

巴基表演得很好，因为医生显得犹豫，他试图掩藏，但逃不过巴基的眼。

接下去的很长一段时间里，巴基都用这种方法来搪塞他的心理医生，每一个疗程，他们都在谈论关于史蒂夫的事情，虽然那些都是不找边际的幻想，可也总比谈论九头蛇有趣多了。

事情进展得不错，如果不是巴顿偶然间发现了那本日记的话……

克林特·巴顿是个比巴基还要混的混蛋，所以最终那本日记辗转到了史蒂夫手中。

巴基从来不是个害羞的人（他可以轻易和巴顿对峙，朗诵他的黄段子，直到巴顿尴尬致死），而史蒂夫却常常在别人面前脸红。可令巴基百思不得其解的事情是，每次和史蒂夫在一起，他们就会角色倒转，最终败阵的那个人总是他自己。

所以当他亲笔手写、以史蒂夫和他本人为主角的艳情小说集被史蒂夫扔到床上的时候，巴基羞红了脸。

史蒂夫倒是一脸正色地说道：“我不是故意偷看你的日记，当它被送到我那里时，我并不知道它是什么。”

“听我说，史蒂夫，我可以解释。这不是日记，这是我给格雷医生……”巴基的话音渐渐小下去，他不得不向史蒂夫承认自己仍然没有积极地治疗。

二人沉默了很久，史蒂夫几次想发言，但最终都没有开口。

“对不起……”巴基小声说道。

史蒂夫叹了口气，他挑起嘴角对巴基笑了笑，“你写的那些我都看掉了，在我确定那根本不是日记以后。”

巴基的脸颊又烧了起来。“那只是……”

“我们从来没做过69式。”史蒂夫慢条斯理地说道，巴基觉得自己的头顶上都要冒烟了，“而且我们也没在饭桌上搞过，你从来没在我身上倒过红酒——”

“好了不要说了！”巴基两只手叠在一起捂住了史蒂夫的嘴巴，“这太不公平了，所有人都觉得我是那个恬不知耻的混蛋，你是那个爱脸红的纯情货。实际上根本不是真的！为什么跟我在一起的时候你从来都不难为情，反倒是我——”

史蒂夫抓住他的手腕，把他的两只手掌都移开，倾身过来吻住他的嘴唇，巴基无瑕再抱怨。

亲吻结束后，史蒂夫仍然抓着巴基双手的手腕，他看着巴基的眼睛说道，“我只是不喜欢在别人面前谈私事，但你就是我的私事，我觉得只有你在的时候没什么不能说的。我还知道你为什么在我面前难为情，因为你太喜欢我了。”史蒂夫朝巴基坏笑了一下，巴基翻了个白眼。

美国队长是个自以为是的混蛋，更令人生气的是，他确实总是正确的。

**FIN**

\------------------------------------  
彩蛋：  
“We haven't done half of what you wrote in your journal.”  
“Yeah, you said that and I admitted it and it is NOT my journal.”  
“I mean, we can do those things, given that's what you fantasize.”  
“I DO NOT fantasize and it is NOT a journal!”  
“Do you want to do those things?”  
“For fuck's sake Steve, can you just shut up?”  
“It actually is for fuck's sake.”  
“Just shut up.”


	11. Kiss·吻

“‘美国队长见面会，亲吻义卖，圣诞特别慈善活动’……”巴基用两只金属手指捏着那张史密森尼博物馆传单的一角，就好像捏着什么脏东西一样，他皱着鼻子读出传单上的标题，抬头瞪着史蒂夫，“你在逗我吗？”

“是个公益活动，我只需要去那里签名合影两个小时，然后他们会举行一个慈善拍卖会——”史蒂夫向巴基解释道。

“拍卖你的亲吻。”巴基替史蒂夫补充完整，史蒂夫不好意思地点点头。

“我说巴恩斯，只不过是亲吻脸颊而已，别当个爱嫉妒的小气鬼。”娜塔莎叉着腰从史蒂夫身边经过，“这可都是为了慈善，我到真想知道史蒂夫的亲吻能拍出多少钱。话说回来，队长在二战的时候干这个干得还少吗？我以为你应该已经习惯了。你应该去看看寇森局长的收藏，里面有很多美国队长和粉丝亲密拥抱的老照片。”

“别提寇森那个家伙了，他也总让我不寒而栗。”巴基噘了噘嘴。

“哈！巴恩斯，你太不了解行情了，21世纪，你要是和你明星男友的粉丝团团长撕破脸，那可是分分钟就要分手的——”

“娜塔莎！参加拍卖的人也不是真的就要买……我的吻，”史蒂夫局促地抓了抓头发，打断了巴基和娜塔莎的交谈，“我的吻”这种词在大庭广众之下说起来仍然让他感到难为情，“来参加拍卖的都是想要为美国空军退伍兵援助会捐款的人，即使他们最后没有竞拍成功还是会捐款的。”

“我可从来都没喜欢过那些该死的见面会，而且也从来没有过什么亲吻拍卖！那些想要捐钱的人大可以把支票直接扔进捐款箱。”巴基把传单攥成纸团，一甩手抛进了沙发边的废纸篓。

“哇哦，我可是第一次见识到詹姆斯·醋缸·巴恩斯的威力。”娜塔莎嘲讽地说道，她显然对巴基的表现感到不满。

巴基哼了一声，径自走过史蒂夫旁边离开了公用室，走的时候还故意撞了他的肩膀一下。史蒂夫回头去看，但并没有跟上去。他已经答应博物馆出席，巴基怎么都不会开心。

“他是认真的吗？”娜塔莎不可思议地瞪着史蒂夫。“我从来没觉得你男朋友这么小心眼。”

史蒂夫皱起眉头，“他不是……巴基讲的是实话，他从来没喜欢过那些见面会。”

“好了，老好人史蒂夫，不用替你男朋友讲话了——”娜塔莎从茶几上捡起一本杂志，在腿上摊开。

“我不是在替他说好话，我可以向你保证，巴基才不在乎我最后会亲吻谁……他只是……他总是为我想太多。”

“你的男朋友，你说了算。”娜塔莎翻了个白眼，不再搭理史蒂夫。

慈善活动在圣诞节前最后一个周日举办，到场的粉丝人数众多，还有很多小朋友。有些年轻人送给史蒂夫礼物，告诉他美国队长是如何影响他们的人生，让他们勇敢面对欺凌弱小的人。史蒂夫为此感到快乐和骄傲。娜塔莎和萨姆也友情出席，但不出意外的，巴基并未到场。

晚餐结束回到住所，史蒂夫发现巴基正趴在家中的客厅里做着俯卧撑，他不知道巴基已经锻炼了多久，但爱人身上的背心已经湿透了。巴基见史蒂夫回来，从地上撑了起来，抓起茶几上的毛巾擦了擦脸，他仍然板着面孔，看起来不怎么愉快。

史蒂夫走上前，在爱人的脸颊上轻轻吻了一下。

巴基哼了一声，“现在我欠你多少钱了，队长？”

“一百二十三万美金。”史蒂夫笑道。

巴基也不禁失笑出声，“你逗我的吧。”

“当然没有。”史蒂夫骄傲地挑起嘴角。

巴基叉着腰，摇了摇头，“你倒真是乐在其中啊。”

“知道自己能够给别人做出好榜样总是让人高兴。”史蒂夫回答道。

“我猜我只是一下子回到了过去的心态里。”巴基垂下手，“你是个笨蛋，史蒂夫。他们什么都没给过你，还不断在索取。我讨厌看他们拿你当会跳舞的猴子。”

“ **他们** 让我成为美国队长，巴基。世界上有很多的史蒂夫·罗杰斯，比我善良、比我坚强、比我勇敢。但我却变成了美国队长，我是个走运的家伙，偶尔去做做慈善活动也是应该的。”

巴基长长叹了口气，“我是说不过你，随你开心，不过那些史蒂夫·罗杰斯的巴基·巴恩斯可是每个人都比我走运多了。”

史蒂夫微笑起来，他又吻了吻巴基的脸颊，“但是他们没有价值百万美金的亲吻。”

巴基笑着推了他一把，又倾身过来狠狠地亲吻他的嘴唇。“别太得意了，小子，你的吻技可从来没好过。要是我——”

史蒂夫回赠了巴基一个亲吻，把他的后半句话噎了回去。“可你就爱我的吻不是吗？”

**FIN**


	12. Luck·幸运

巴基关上冰箱门，走廊上传来高跟鞋敲打大理石地面的声音。“是波茨女士。”贾维斯彬彬有礼地说道。

事实上巴基早就不需要贾维斯的提示了。当他最早被允许在复仇者大厦内自由行动的时候，大厦内过往的人流经常会让他恐慌，进入超级士兵的警备状态。在巴基第三次袭击突然闯入他安全空间的路人时，周围并没有史蒂夫替巴基解围。是贾维斯说服了惊恐的程序员一切安好，指示他回到工位。

“巴恩斯中士，我有一个提议，不知——”

“直说。”巴基不耐烦地打断了那个无处不在的机器人。

“我可以在适当时机提示您周围行人的身份和目的地，虽然目的地这项并不能确保准确，但——”

“好吧。”巴基再次打断了他，“是史塔克还是史蒂夫？”

“我不明白您的意思。”

“是谁让你来替我换尿布的？”

“如果您所说的‘换尿布’特指为您在大厦中自由行动提供帮助，那么答案是没有人。当然史塔克先生要求我关照大厦中所有成员，但——”

“所以说没人叫你特意来盯着我。”

“没有。您无需怀疑，我从不说谎。”

“哈，就像史蒂夫一样。”

“并非……像罗杰斯队长那样。”贾维斯回答道。

巴基竟然从人工智能的语气中听到了一丝犹豫，他有点恼火地笑起来，“是啊，那家伙的‘诚实’天底下独一份，别管是人还是机器人。”巴基用嘲讽的口吻说道。

“我相信您比任何人更了解罗杰斯队长。”贾维斯认真回答道。

巴基没脾气地摇摇头。自此之后，贾维斯都会通过蓝牙耳机向巴基播报行人身份，直至今日。

满脸怒容的佩珀冲进厨房，看到巴基吓了一跳，一时竟忘了生气，“你好，巴基，我没有听到你在这里。”

“你好，佩珀。”

“……”佩珀显然回想起她进门时的状态，皱起眉头。

“你看起来不太开心。”巴基露出他最迷人的微笑。即使过了七十年，巴基·巴恩斯仍然无法停止向漂亮姑娘献殷勤，好习惯让你终生受益。

“托尼那个蠢货！”佩珀开始说道，但随即住了口，她唉声叹气地走到冰箱旁边，从冷柜里取出两大桶冰激凌。“来吧，巴基，现在我可不想重复刚才的事，我需要安慰食物。如果你愿意帮忙的话，去找两只碗。”

巴基笑着照办，两只玻璃碗分别盛满了彩色的冰激凌球。

“你和史蒂夫真是幸运的一对。”佩珀用勺子指着巴基。

巴基哼了一声，“走运到每人死了七十年……”

佩珀意识到自己失言，别开视线，“我很抱歉……”

巴基摇摇头，戳了戳开心果口味的那一球。冰激凌让巴基回想起1940年的战场，那是战士们苦中作乐时少有的甜蜜*。当然了，比冰激凌更好的，还有史蒂夫。幸运……巴基想，别人一生一次的生离死别，他和史蒂夫一共经历了两次，差点来上第三回，可真称不上幸运。第一次，巴基斗志昂扬离开故土，那时他对永别还没有任何概念。

香蕉巧克力的味道融化在口中，淹没了之前的坚果味。

“我们确实很走运。”巴基说道，“别人没准一辈子都无法经历的邂逅和重逢，我们却捞到三次机会。简直是上天眷顾。”

“哈。”佩珀苦笑了一声，“现在我一点也不羡慕你们了。但托尼仍然是个混球。”

**FIN**

\--------------------------------------------  
*Ice cream became an edible morale symbol during World War II. Each branch of the military tried to outdo the others in serving ice cream to its troops. ([来源](http://www.idfa.org/news-views/media-kits/ice-cream/the-history-of-ice-cream)) 冰激凌成为了二战中最鼓舞军心的食物之一。各军种都试图击败彼此为自己的兵士们做出更美味的冰激凌。


	13. Moult·换毛

托尼·史塔克每天都会收到数以千计的粉丝来信，他有一个团队来应付自己的粉丝。来信中的一小部分——抬头指明钢铁侠的邮件中——还有八成是孩子们的来信，纯真美好。但其他那些寄给托尼·史塔克或史塔克先生的包裹总是让人头痛，托尼保持的记录是在同一天收到五十四条“二手”女士内裤、八十六本“震惊世界”的屌丝发明设计书、一百三十二封死亡恐吓信。

当托尼的经纪人团队代理了美国队长的粉丝来信以后，他们觉得整个宇宙都变得清澈了。

美国队长会收到各种可爱的礼物，也许其中有些礼物也让人感到惶恐（例如某位大婶寄给史蒂夫的七十四条方格毛线围巾），但大部分是一些退伍士兵寄来的感谢信、女士们的爱心礼物、孩子们的儿童画（史蒂夫收到过一整个小学三年级将近一百个小学生画的美国队长）。

托尼的工作人员从来不用这些信件来烦扰托尼，（如果是孩子写得感情真挚的信件，他们会拿给波茨女士过目。）但他们经常会把一些不错的礼物送给美国队长。（也许这也和工作人员中那个不输给菲尔·寇森的美国队长粉丝有关系。）

这天，史蒂夫一走进办公室，就看到自己的桌上摆着一个方形的物品，外面罩着黑色的罩子。史蒂夫狐疑地挑起眉毛，环视了一圈，才小心翼翼走到近前，他不寻常的好听力可以分辨出盒子内有窸窣的声响，办公室里还有一点不明显的异味。黑罩子上放着一张手绘卡片，封面画着他的圆形盾牌，歪歪扭扭地写着“美图队长收”，史蒂夫不禁笑了一声，翻开卡片。

卡片里也是错字连篇，史蒂夫猜想来信的小朋友也许年龄不大，他动用了自己所有的智商，才勉强看明白了这个求救信号，来信的小朋友名叫奥莉，她拜托队长和他的好搭档“巴尼”解救“茶杯和小兔（Cup&Bunny）”（显然这是命中注定的，因为“大家门有相邻的名子”）。史蒂夫犹豫地把卡片放在桌上，小心翼翼揭开方盒的罩子。

黑色罩布下面是一个金属笼，笼子里并排趴着一对十分可爱的宠物兔，两只毛茸茸的小家伙蜷在一起，长耳朵贴在后背上，嘴巴还在不停的翕动，史蒂夫的办公桌上已经积攒了不少黑色的小圆球。

“噢……”史蒂夫突然理解了卡片中的故事主线，奥莉显然认为她邪恶的后妈会因为茶杯和小兔总是不停拉屎而把它们送给某家叫“甲鱼”的饭馆后厨。

“你在干嘛？那黑盒子里是什么？世界第八大奇迹吗？”史蒂夫猛地抬起头，巴基靠在门边，双手抱胸，史蒂夫完全没有听见他接近。

“我……”史蒂夫为自己的失神感到有些尴尬。

巴基挑起一边眉毛，绕到史蒂夫身边，惊讶地瞪着笼子里的两只小毛球。“操……”

“我们不一定要饲养它们……”史蒂夫耸耸肩说道，大概是公关部门的路易斯特地拿来给他看看，随后便会接手处理善后。

“你开玩笑吗？”巴基把脸凑近笼子，目不转睛地盯着两只小兔。

“什么意思？”

“我们当然要饲养它们！”巴基笃定地说道，他指着史蒂夫放在桌子上的卡片，“‘救救队长（Cup）和巴基（Bunny）’，我们不能见死不救。”

史蒂夫和巴基无法分清哪一只是队长兔，哪一只是巴基兔，两人便规定有一只灰黑色耳朵的白兔是巴基，鼻子周围和四肢有灰色的白兔是队长。贾维斯给两只小兔检查过身体，确认它们完全健康。于是史蒂夫和巴基把两只兔子接回了家，养起了宠物。

五天之后史蒂夫从公关部门得知那两只兔子确实叫作“茶杯”和“巴尼”，和美国队长还有巴基一点关系都没有。兔子的主人奥莉显然偷拿了她继母的钱，通过一位好心的快递员，把两只小家伙邮寄到了复仇者大厦。奥莉的继母三天后才搞清宠物兔的去向，并对此感到“十分抱歉”。这位斯坦森太太确实准备把这两只兔子送还给宠物店，因为奥莉自己开始对进入换毛期的小兔产生过敏反应，所以无法继续饲养了。

史蒂夫特意回应了斯坦森太太，说他们正式收养了茶杯和巴尼，他也给奥莉写了一封信，告诉她偷拿父母的钱是不对的，但美国队长和他的搭档巴基会接受她的请求，照顾两只小兔。史蒂夫写完信后拿给巴基过目，巴基噘了噘嘴，在自己的名字下面加了下划线。

两只小兔正式过户，开始的“共同饲养”慢慢变成了巴基“一手包办”，他会浏览各种饲养指南，准时为兔子们提供食物，精心为正在换毛的两个小毛球梳理皮毛，史蒂夫则只能在巴基在场的情况下才可以亲近两只小兔。开始的时候事情进展得一帆风顺，两只小兔都健康长大，巴基偶尔会把兔子们放出来在家里乱跑，两只小家伙战力非凡，几乎咬坏了家里所有细长的东西。但两只管不住嘴的小兔还算有家教，它们起码不会随意污染史蒂夫的地毯和床单。（是的现在茶杯和巴尼已经能跳到椅子上然后跳到床上了！）

某天早晨史蒂夫感觉到脸颊上压着一只热乎乎毛茸茸的东西，开始的时候他并没在意，因为巴基就在他的怀抱里，但很快他便发现事情不太对劲。巴尼动了动，爪子划到史蒂夫的脸颊，史蒂夫猛地清醒过来。灰耳朵的小兔子正趴在自己的脸上，嘴里叼着巴基的头发……

巴基用右手把巴尼托起来，左手小心翼翼地把自己的头发从兔子嘴里拽出来。“我昨晚忘记锁笼子，又不想特意吵醒你……”巴基面不改色地说着谎话，他总是对这两只小兔放任自流。

史蒂夫又好气又好笑，他可以肯定是巴基把两只兔子抱到床上的。现在史蒂夫看着巴基把两只小白兔都放到自己赤裸的胸膛上，两只小兔非常乖顺地趴在一起，这光景倒是很撩人，但史蒂夫仍然板起脸说道，“这是溺爱，巴基，你不能这样对待你的儿子们。”

结果史蒂夫的话讲得大错特错。一个月之后，茶杯怀孕了。

 

“所以说队长兔是只母兔……”娜塔莎趴在沙发上，逗着巴尼。

“她不叫队长，叫茶杯。”史蒂夫严肃地纠正了娜塔莎的发音，但是娜塔莎仍然管巴尼叫作巴基。

“真是太奇怪了……”巴基拖着下巴，“我们从来没听到它们……我的意思是说，如果它们嘿咻的话，总应该发出点声音才对。”

“你们总有不在家的时候嘛。”娜塔莎满不在乎地回答道。

“不，巴基给兔笼装了一个婴儿监控器……”史蒂夫叹了口气。

娜塔莎嘲讽地笑着挑起嘴角看向巴基，但巴基根本没理会，他继续沉吟道：“除非它们和我们的作息安排相同，史蒂夫，如果是我们上床的时候肯定听不——”

“巴基！”

“呃……”娜塔莎厌恶地吐了吐舌头。

 

巴基更加用心照料怀孕的茶杯，他从不用他的金属左手碰他的兔子们。

“那只手是用来拧断敌人的脖子的，它不适合用来处理柔软的东西。”巴基随意地解释道。

史蒂夫轻轻握住巴基的左手，“我还以为托尼给你升级了手臂的传感系统，感觉得到吗？”

巴基放下兔子，扭头看着史蒂夫，他缓缓点了点头。

史蒂夫感觉到巴基突然施加了力量，史蒂夫自己的左手被用力抓住，他试着抽手，却挣脱不开。

“虽然可以感觉到，但我甚至可以伤到你，史蒂夫。”巴基有些悲伤的说，“它们比你柔弱一万倍，我会伤到它们的。”巴基放开了手。

史蒂夫沉默了片刻，双手抱起巴尼，（现在巴基不允许任何人碰茶杯，）两只兔子的毛色在夏天变得越来越浅，越来越相似，但他们不会再混淆两只小兔。

“我也能伤到它们，巴基，要想杀死这些小家伙简直轻而易举。但我不会。你也不会再伤到我了。我们不会伤害心爱的人和事物。厄斯金教授曾经对我说过，不要忘记自己弱小的时候，不要乱用力量。我一直都记得他的训诫，但并非因为当初弱小的自己。我亲身感受过力量被滥用的破坏力，和它能带来的伤害……我想你也如此。我们都会尽可能地避免犯错。”

巴基犹豫了一下，但他仍旧只是伸出右手，抚摸史蒂夫怀里的小兔子，他低头亲吻小兔的耳朵和额头，最终把柔软的嘴唇落在史蒂夫抱兔子的手腕上。

 

茶杯生了六只小兔，有一只不幸夭折了，其它五只粉嫩的小肉团挤在茶杯身边，它们过了几天才长出绒毛，毛色均为灰白相间。按出生顺序，巴基分别把它们命名为“通心面（马卡罗尼，Macaroni）”、“甜瓜（麦伦，Melon）”、“薄荷糖（名特，Mint）”、“割草机（穆薇儿，Mower）”、“桑葚（穆贝里，Mulberry）”。不幸夭折的那只叫作“五月（梅，May）”，因为小兔子们在五月出生。

五只幼兔也不可能在家中继续饲养，经过再三考虑，巴基决定月底就将它们送到克林特住在乡下的亲戚家。二人曾考虑过至少留下茶杯和巴尼，但巴基不愿让小兔们离开父母。史蒂夫特意拍了小兔子的照片，发给茶杯和巴尼的第一任主人小女孩奥莉。

在小兔们被送走之前的某天清晨，史蒂夫在晨光中睁开双眼，发现巴基不在身边。他静悄悄地走下床来到客厅，看见巴基盘腿坐在兔子笼旁边。巴尼和茶杯又在换毛了，金色阳光射进窗户，映照着空气中飘浮的绒毛，巴基的深色运动裤上也沾满灰白的兔毛。巴基把右手伸进笼子里轻轻抓起了薄荷糖——史蒂夫一直觉得巴基很偏心这一只，薄荷糖身上有一块灰色的皮毛，很像五角星的形状——他把小兔子捧在手掌中，轻柔地吻了吻。

在史蒂夫的印象里，巴基总是很温柔，起码他一直比愣头青的史蒂夫要体贴得多。对于巴基来说，有些事情总是变得不一样了，但有些事情却从未改变。

史蒂夫走过去在巴基身边的地板上坐下来，巴基仍旧一动不动地捧着小兔。史蒂夫抬起巴基的左手，托住巴基的手背令他手心向上，然后史蒂夫牵引着巴基的右手，让他把薄荷糖送到金属掌心里。史蒂夫托着巴基的左手，巴基的左手托着灰白色的小绒球。

“能感觉到它吗？”

“可以。”巴基沉默了一会儿才开口作答，“甚至能感觉到绒毛。”他的身体放松下来，脑袋靠在了史蒂夫的肩膀上，“还能感觉到你。”

**FIN**

**\---------------------------  
** 这篇来原于 [@阿晞](http://www.lofter.com/mentionredirect.do?blogId=2575381) 太太的微博：[这条](http://weibo.com/2280527835/BCDPjEh54?from=page_1005052280527835_profile&wvr=6&mod=weibotime)，写得不太一样orz，还请见谅~ ****  



	14. Nightwatch·守夜人

史蒂夫清醒过来，但并没有睁开双眼，事实上他听到战壕内移动的脚步已经有半分钟了。现在史蒂夫已经能够分辨出巴基移动的声响，他比别的士兵更加轻敏，但还没有到达能避过美国队长耳目的程度。

巴基在史蒂夫身边蹲下，衣料窸窣摩擦，史蒂夫闻到更浓重的金属和火药味，巴基抱着他的枪。

“嘿，队长……”气流轻微震颤，温热的气息擦过史蒂夫的脸颊，但那点热度很快便在冬夜散尽。

史蒂夫装作从睡梦中睁开眼睛。巴基正紧盯着那个睡在队长身边的年轻士兵，那孩子看起来比原先的史蒂夫高不了多少，他瑟缩地蜷在战壕里，磨着牙齿。

“什么事，中士？”史蒂夫轻声问道。

巴基眨了眨眼，他的脸颊上全是乌黑，嘴唇龟裂，长长的睫毛三五黏在一起。

咆哮突击队很少与大部队一起行动，但现在他们从九头蛇基地里成功救出一批士兵。士兵们又冷又饿，而且六神无主，他们的中尉牺牲了。史蒂夫试图提拔一个上士作为临时长官，但所有人都沉浸在劫后余生的混沌中，他们需要立刻被送回友军大本营。

“队长，我想申请去巡夜，在杜根他们回来以后。”巴基低声说道。

“不准。”史蒂夫迅速回答。

巴基瞪着他。史蒂夫看着好友鼓起的腮帮和睁圆的眼睛，突然不合时宜地觉得有点好笑，这时候的巴基太像那个史蒂夫印象中的布鲁克林年轻人。

“巴基，你已经守了上半夜。对，别以为我不知道你又偷偷跟那个可怜的小鬼换了班。战争不是你一个人打的，你需要休息，我们的安全指望你。”

“操你祖宗！史蒂夫，别拿别人教训你的话来教训我。”现在巴基有点气急败坏，完全扔掉了对长官的敬意，“我敢打赌你自己每周都睡不过24小时。”

史蒂夫心里尴尬了一阵，是的，他被巴基抓了个现行。美国队长刚刚对巴恩斯中士的那番训话，正是一个月前，菲利普斯上校对美国队长本尊的训话。史蒂夫清了清嗓子，“我能够不睡觉，但是你不行。”

“噢，老天，你不明白。”巴基有些气馁地跪倒在他身边，弯下腰，脑袋撞在史蒂夫的膝头上，露出一大段后颈，“这不是能不能的问题，我躺下就害怕，该死的。一看到这些被抓走的倒霉蛋，我就想起我自己，求你了，史蒂夫。”巴基的声音闷在史蒂夫脏兮兮的制服布料里，带着恳求。

史蒂夫心疼地摸摸巴基的脑袋，他忘记自己还戴着手套，只有露出的指尖能感觉到巴基依旧柔软的短发，“好吧，我们加一班巡夜，我和你一起。不要打乱了别人轮值的作息。这还是你告诉我的呢，中士。”史蒂夫拉了拉巴基的衣领，盖住他露出来的脖子。

巴基的额头仍旧抵在史蒂夫的膝盖上，轻轻点了点，“谢谢。”

史蒂夫和巴基在黑暗中前进，开始时他们之间保有规范的距离，但最后却变成肩膀贴着肩膀。巴基的脚步越来越沉重，如果他一夜都没睡过，加上连日来紧张的激战，他现在恐怕已经坚持不住了。黑暗中史蒂夫看到巴基的眼睑耷拉着，精神也不够集中，史蒂夫停下脚步，靠着他的巴基跟着踉跄了一下。史蒂夫连忙扶住巴基的肩膀，“睡一下吧。”

“嗯？这里？”巴基迷迷糊糊地抬头，发出意味不明的询问，就好像已经走着睡着了。

史蒂夫扶着巴基在一棵枯萎的矮树下坐好，他的狙击手立刻靠在他的肩膀上沉沉睡去。史蒂夫坐在巴基身边，保持警惕。

史蒂夫也不该值夜了，他今天还没睡够规范的四小时，但是他的新身体可以负荷。所有人都不断地告诉史蒂夫，这不是他一个人的战争，他不能坚持自己去打所有人的仗。但是保护巴基却是史蒂夫一个人的战争，他们谁也别想从他手里抢走这点。他会做好美国队长，也会做好史蒂夫·罗杰斯，那个巴基愿意追随的布鲁克林男孩。静谧的黑暗当中，史蒂夫知道附近是安全的，除了巴基轻缓的呼吸声，史蒂夫不寻常的好听力探测不到任何动静。盾牌支在一边，他让巴基躺倒在自己大腿上，抱紧他，巴基怀里则紧紧抱着他的枪，那大概让他感到安全。

史蒂夫知道自己想做什么，他想吻他的嘴唇。

但不是现在。

那得等到巴基清醒过来，等到他向他告白之后。史蒂夫可能会在第二天就告诉巴基一切，他的感情和爱意。或者再等几天，又或者等到战争结束，他还没有完全计划好。但史蒂夫会等到那时候。

史蒂夫知道巴基从九头蛇基地中获救逃脱后，仍旧没能完全摆脱地狱的阴影，现在依旧是巴基的黑夜，史蒂夫会做他的守夜人，直到黎明。

 

“嘿，史蒂夫……”

史蒂夫睁开双眼，巴基无法安眠，他也并未真正睡着，“怎么了，中士？”在黑暗的公寓中，史蒂夫向巴基露出笑容。

巴基对那个称呼翻了个白眼，发出夸张的呻吟声，“美国队长，难道你不该像个称职的超级英雄一样，在晚间去大街上巡逻，惩治犯罪吗？”

“巴基，我想你该放松放松，闭上眼睛尝试睡觉。”

“还不想睡……”巴基金属手臂上的鳞片发出机械的嗡嗡声，张开缝隙又全部闭合。

“那好吧，”史蒂夫从他过于柔软的床垫上坐起身，“巡夜对吗，惩治犯罪？”

巴基的目光挪向一边，半长的头发挡住脸颊，但最终他点了点头。

史蒂夫穿上制服，和巴基一起来到大厦顶层，他们驾驶史塔克的小型飞行器，在曼哈顿林立的大厦间穿梭，史蒂夫打开警务通讯频道。

“那里！”史蒂夫指向一条小巷，他看到正在对峙的一对情侣和几个强盗，巴基压低手柄，飞行器立刻直坠下去。史蒂夫钻出机窗，拿好自己的盾牌，不等飞行器落地就一跃而出，翻身之后落在情侣和强盗之间，一对年轻人露出惊喜的神情，“美国……美国队长！”

当坏蛋们准备转身逃窜时，他们发现退路已经被另一个黑色身影挡住了，嗡嗡的机械运转声让所有人胆寒，牙齿发颤。美国队长和冬日战士用了半分钟的时间撂倒了所有罪犯，并用另外的3分钟把他们摞成人堆，绑在一起。他们送走了心怀感激的两名受害者，并打电话叫了警察。

接着他们飞往下一个地点。

他们从一场火灾中救出了三个孩子，凌晨三点之后，换做史蒂夫驾驶飞行器，巴基对此颇有微词，他指责史蒂夫上一次驾驶这种东西便直接坠进了冰海。所以史蒂夫这次拉起手杆，一直往上飞，他们飞往布鲁克林，史蒂夫找到一栋最高的建筑，把飞行器降落在楼顶天台，这里当然没有曼哈顿的高度，但也算接近天空。

史蒂夫关掉无线电，拉开舱门。

“这里看起来很平静，没有罪犯。”巴基虽然这样说着，但却跟着史蒂夫来到天台上，在一个躺椅上坐下来。

“是呀，这里很安全。”史蒂夫说道，“睡一会儿吧，闭上眼睛。”

巴基和史蒂夫对视了好一阵，他的双目明亮，眼里似乎有星辰。史蒂夫忍不住倾身上前吻了吻巴基的嘴唇。巴基轻轻叹息，终于服从地闭上眼，在史蒂夫身边放松了身体。

即使七十年过去了，拂晓仍未降临，史蒂夫也还是会坚守他的岗位，那是他的誓言。

史蒂夫知道巴基的漫漫长夜终将散尽，总有一天，他会和巴基一起迎接曙光。

巴基的呼吸变得平稳，即使他并未真正入睡，但却处于休憩的状态。许久之后，史蒂夫抬起头，看到深蓝的天空中映出一片微弱的暗红。

史蒂夫知道，他们的黎明已经近在眼前了。

**FIN**


	15. Origin·溯源

（音乐）

旁白：

美国队长自二战以来便成为美国家喻户晓的全民偶像，其在二战中的英勇表现很大程度上影响了欧洲战场的战局。即便在队长牺牲后，他生前的经历仍旧引领美国士兵英勇奋战。他的精神也激励了之后几代美国人，不断追求自由与平等。

……美国队长在战时牺牲以前的生平和功绩曾被许多影片、传记详实记载。伴随海德拉沉船被发现，队长在二十一世纪复活，但这却没有为我们揭示更多关于队长的真相，反倒给这位美国英雄染上了新的神秘色彩。

随着政府特别机构神盾局机密外泄，许多有关战略科学储备部的原始资料被公开，当年与美国队长并肩作战的咆哮突击队队员的身份也不再是机密……

……几周以来我们对美国队长的生平进行重述溯源，不仅关注历史，也关注他个人的人生轨迹，以求还原这位美国超级英雄的私人历史真相。

（情人节特辑）

……

胡伟尔·迪勒先生：

我第一次知道舅姥爷曾与美国队长共事的时候已经23岁了，还是老人家酒后才无意间透露的。为什么他不愿意提起这件事？我当然问过别人，我的两个舅舅却说，舅姥爷不愿意谈起这件事，所以他们也不会违逆父亲的意愿。直到巴恩斯中士的记者发布会之后我才真正听说那些故事。

二战胜利了，但对于一个咆哮突击队队员来讲，却感受不到胜利的喜悦。他们自认失败，这让所有人感到羞于启齿。队长和巴恩斯中士都牺牲了，他们没能保护队长，也没能保护为队长牺牲的巴恩斯中士，他们为此而自责。这也是为什么咆哮突击队队员在战后都跟随卡特特工加入了战略科学储备部的原因。他们得继续工作，继承队长和中士的遗志，效忠国家。此后有更多的人牺牲了，幸存者则必须带着负罪感继续生活，他们能回家拥抱自己的情人，但逝者却永远失去了这种机会。舅姥爷真的为此感到羞耻，即使在我们看来，他们所有人也同样是英雄。

……

李斯特利·琼斯上校：

我们一直都不知道父亲是咆哮突击队的一员……当然知道队员的名字和代号，但我们不知道那就是我们的父亲。他从没提起过。后来（他）又加入了战略科学储备部，那也是机密。我一直以为父亲在战后变成了一个修理汽车的工人，这有多离谱？你说照片和新闻宣传片？我们小时候战争已经结束，都没真正看过那些影像资料。我想我妈应该是猜到了，但她是个很老派的女人，在家不会多说话。

直到有一天彼得，我哥哥，他发现了来自另一位队员的来信。如果有两人同名，那巧合的几率便大大减小了。后来父亲退休了，他告诉了我们事实真相。

光荣？哦不，他一点也不觉得光荣，彼得提起这个词的时候父亲几乎愤怒得要揍他，他们失去了领导，那给父亲的整个下半生带来莫大的悲伤。不过父亲的经历还是影响了我们家族的后辈，我们家里有很多人入伍参军，我自己也是其中之一。

……

露丝卡·利兰女士：

关于美国队长和巴恩斯中士的事情姥姥没有提起过，一次都没讲过。我们看过姥姥年轻时期的录像，还有姥爷的录像，姥爷是被队长解救出来的战俘之一，姥姥曾与队长共事，我们第三代人大多数只知道这么多，在网上看到沙朗的名字出现在神盾局特工列表中时，我惊讶得不得了！

关于队长和中士的恋情嘛，我是第一次新闻爆料以后就特意去询问的（笑），那时候还没有后来那些投票。我姥姥说：“给那两个可怜的年轻人留一点空间和自由吧，那不关你们任何人的事情。”我说：“姥姥，年代不一样了，公众人物没什么隐私可言。而且现在同性恋也不违法了。”我姥姥说：“但他们还不是这个年代的人，你们都不给他们一点点时间适应社会，你们这些年轻人从来都这么自私自利。”然后老人家不断摇着头，好像对我十分失望。

……我想她说得没错，队长给我们这个社会的东西已经足够多了，他没必要再给我们提供娱乐。可惜的是现在的年轻人很难切身感受到这一点，老人的想法却不同。

……

瑞·森田教授：

这对我也不是新闻，只不过巴恩斯中士复活的消息让大家重新又讨论起来而已。我公公还在世的时候电视上就有过类似的议论，历史学家们也提出过这种观点。我公公他知道，但他什么也没有透露，可我能看出来。新闻热播的时候我们都很热衷于讨论这点，父亲却没什么反应。我女儿问他：“爷爷你知道这回事吗？”父亲回答说：“什么事？”（笑）我敢确定他只是装作没听懂。

……

哈丽叶特·杜根中士：

有一次战役结束了，我爷爷把一根香烟掐成两截递给中士，被队长看见了，一下子就把中士嘴里的烟头捏出来，丢在了地上。他说那个对中士没好处。当然那时候谁也不知道队长说得是对的，香烟可还是军用补给。后来中士就不再抽烟了，他笑称队长感觉不到香烟与酒精的功效，作为队长最好的朋友，巴恩斯中士决定有难同当，陪他统统戒掉，他们聚众抽烟的时候，队长和中士就单独出去巡视。他们喝酒的时候，队长仍然饮酒，但中士都喝着白水。

中士不是突击队的二把手，但谁都知道他和队长的关系不一般。绝对不一般。

……

大卫·托尔罗夫先生：

那时候不一样，要进监狱的。我姥爷的观点还是和过去相同，别管多少年过去了，那是个秘密，他不会说给美国队长定罪的话，所以他从来不肯承认美国队长和他的中士是同性恋，他坚持说电视里演的是假的。现在真相大白了，姥爷如果泉下有知，也一定为此感到高兴，秘密是个沉重的包袱。

……

哈丽叶特·杜根中士：

偏心？如果你是说队长只管中士一个人吸烟的话，那确实是偏心。其他就再没听说了。战争结束，只有那两个人牺牲了，这还不足以说明问题吗？

……

艾丽尔·琼斯女士：

想想也很痛苦，我爷爷晚年酗酒很严重。他们需要那些酒精来度过战场带来的困境，这个坏毛病影响了他一生，却或多或少给他带来解脱。但是美国队长每天都要清醒地面对一切，他无处可逃，而他的中士决定奉陪到底。

……

玛格丽特·森田女士：

联系？不，他没有联系过我们。当时我爷爷已经去世了，我们有一大家人，四散海外。我母亲是历史学教授，她对美国队长有不一样的看法。我母亲说，回溯历史是历史学家的任务，队长则应该更好地面对未来了。我母亲认为他的思想可能会拖团队的后腿。如今时代不同了，社会结构也有重大改变，我们适应着超级英雄的普遍存在、外星人入侵等全新的问题，也不再有军人熟悉的敌军和友军的概念。队长如果不迅速适应，与时俱进，超级英雄团队迟早会发生分裂。

……

瑞·森田教授：

她是这么说的吗？我并没有如此激进的观点。这不是情人节特别节目吗？（记者：是特辑没错。）那我们岂不是应该多谈谈巴恩斯中士？你问历史上那些出版的传记和记录有多少是真的？这不是个好问题。如果有些情节完全由作者杜撰，但事实却非常相似，那么这部作品的真伪该如何鉴别？个人历史总会有主观、客观、交互主观等因素共同存在，但我想哲学探讨也应该留到下期节目再继续（笑）。

……

哈丽叶特·杜根中士：

战场上的情人节，是的，我想我爷爷是从那时候开始知道队长和中士之间的关系的，他是小队的二号领导，但他决定对此视而不见。“你说烟和酒，那女人呢？”我爷爷这么问过中士。队长立刻就脸红了，当然那是我爷爷说的，中士的回答是：“有我给他添堵，连女人也不用要了。”

……

艾丽尔·琼斯女士：

这旁人大概无法评价，但是我爷爷觉得，如果一对情侣最终只能相伴三年，那么为什么不在一起呢？战争与和平，乞丐没办法提要求，这听上去真的很可怜。

……

露丝卡·利兰女士：

队长探望过我姥姥，但我们都不知情。他也出席了姥姥的葬礼，他和巴恩斯中士都来了，中士和我想象中的不太一样。

……我们不知道他和巴恩斯中士的感情是什么时候开始的，我想连我姥姥都不知道。我姥姥曾经在战场上收到过红玫瑰，不不，那当然不是队长送的，他们从来没有正式成为过情侣，不像有些书和电影里描述的那样。我想她爱过他，但我又觉得那时候人们的感情更纯粹，也更朦胧，很难去贴标签。我想说的是，我姥姥收到了红玫瑰，最后却有一片花瓣落到了中士手里。那可是个好故事……

……

哈丽叶特·杜根中士：

我知道那朵玫瑰花！但我不知道那是卡特女士的（大笑），原来是这样，谜团解开了！

……

露丝卡·利兰女士：

姥姥当时气坏了！她可是对史蒂夫·罗杰斯抱有好感的，我想她大概想要让他嫉妒吧，只有队长知道那束花。但他确偷了她一片玫瑰花瓣，送给了自己的情人！

“（模仿英国口音）那个不懂女孩子心思的蠢货！让给巴恩斯正合适！”

……

哈丽叶特·杜根中士：

我爷爷说那一天中士笑得像个蠢货（笑）。

……

广告之后，请继续观看

艾丽尔·琼斯女士：

七十年过后，他们才一起从战场返乡，这是个浪漫的结局，别管过程有多艰苦。

（插播广告）

 

“他们说的有多少是真的？史蒂夫真的送过你佩吉的玫瑰花吗？”娜塔莎问巴基，她拿起遥控器，开始换频道。

“玫瑰确实有，不过是巴基偷来送给我的。”史蒂夫边说边闷头吃午饭，“我从来不干那种事。”

巴基仰头呻吟了一声，“你就这么欺负我这个失忆的老实人吗？”

“你不记得？”史蒂夫侧头笑着问道。

“完全不记得。”巴基说道。

“我收到花瓣自然感动得要命！结果下场却好凄惨，佩吉用眼神绞杀了我整整三天。”

“再告诉我一次，咱们为什么要授权这种节目？”

“除非你想亲自去讲。”

巴基长长叹了口气，“根本不记得，讲个屁。”

“没关系，”娜塔莎说道，“以你们这种不老不死的状态，再过三十年我没准会被邀请去谈论你们前天的娱乐活动。”

“我们前天什么也没干！”巴基立即狡辩道。娜塔莎笑着挑起一边眉毛，笑而不语。

史蒂夫却不争气地红了脸，巴基想要掐死他这个外人面前随时害羞、只有进卧室不脸红的恋人。

他还想掐死娜塔莎，不过那稍微有一点难度。

**Fin**


	16. Pain·疼痛

“很疼吗？”

“不疼。”史蒂夫眯着眼睛微笑，但他的眉毛微微攒在一起。

“这有多严重？”巴基抱着手臂板起面孔，看向病房内的权威人士。

“罗杰斯队长的右肩严重骨折，腰部的伤口……好吧，就让我们说，对于美国队长来讲，他会在三天后痊愈，完好如初。”女医生对巴基笑道。

“他还需要其他治疗吗？”

“只需静养。”

“那么在我干出一些你不会认可的事情之前，我的好医生，你可以离开了。”巴基对女医生说，他斜眼瞥见靠坐在床上的史蒂夫竟然脸红了。

女医生别有深意地看了史蒂夫一眼，“但你仍然要好好休息，队长。”她朝巴基俏皮地挤了挤眼，以为自己了解一切。巴基想朝她脸上打上一拳，如果她不是一个女人或者不是一名医生的话。

“巴基我——”医生离开后，史蒂夫的脸颊仍然是一片绯红，他话还没说完，巴基抬起他的人类右手狠狠打在史蒂夫的后脑勺上，“嗷！”史蒂夫吃痛叫到，他的右肩上打着石膏，不得不抬起左手揉着自己的脑袋，“你怎么能欺负伤员！？”

“你以为我刚才说医生不会认可的事情是在说什么？”史蒂夫露出一副委屈的面孔，巴基无奈地翻了个白眼，补充道，“你觉得我打你这下比伤口还疼？”

史蒂夫赌气地扭过头去，巴基叹了口气，他在史蒂夫身旁坐下来。两个人沉默了许久，史蒂夫最终说道，“你原先探病的时候可没这么差劲。”

巴基楞了一下才明白史蒂夫在说什么，“你倒还真是始终如一——史蒂夫·罗杰斯，自1933年起，全布鲁克林最执拗的病号，永远不肯叫疼。”

两个人又沉默了一阵，史蒂夫收起了调侃的语气，“你没必要再为我担心了，巴基。”

巴基气馁地摇摇头，“你倒是教教我。”他趴到床边上，就像小时候一样，握住史蒂夫未受伤的那只手，轻轻在他指节上吻了吻。

史蒂夫此次受伤，只为抓捕两个还未成年的变种人。二人的能力也很普通，一个可以穿墙，另一个可以通过手掌发出某种黄绿色的能量波。要说起来如果史蒂夫没有那么喜欢穿墙破门的话，也许不会有此下场。那个会穿墙的小子成功戏耍美国队长，让史蒂夫自己用右肩（而不是自己的盾牌）撞上了钢筋骨架的墙面。史蒂夫对墙面硬度估计不足，自己撞断了自己的手臂，而另一个只有14岁的小家伙借机打穿了美国队长的腹部。根据布鲁斯的研究，那种能量波也带有某种穿透能力，可以不受美国队长战服的阻碍。当然了，受伤还有一部分原因是史蒂夫不愿意伤两个孩子一根汗毛。

搜寻两名在逃变种人的工作还在继续，虽说美国队长暂时病休，但复仇者和X战警都加强了城市巡逻的岗位。一周之后，两个小朋友终于被复仇者们率先抓了回来。可巴基却受了和史蒂夫一模一样的伤，连受伤的方式都全无差别。

萨姆在抓到两个男孩后笑得直不起腰，“对不起，伙计，哈哈，我真是，太对不起了。可是你撞在墙上那一下，可真是和队长一样拼命啊！难道这是你们布鲁克林的光荣传统吗？”一周前，史蒂夫受伤的那次，萨姆也同样在场。巴基对萨姆咬牙切齿，真他妈疼，他的右手无法活动，金属左手也不能捂住受伤的腹部。娜塔莎在帮巴基处理伤口，但女特工脸上也忍不住笑意。

所以说，一周后，角色倒转。巴基坐在了病床上，已经休假一周的美国队长穿着便服，站在他的病床边，板着脸皱着眉。

“肩骨骨折，腰腹的伤口也一模一样。”同一位女医生把X光片收起来，“所以说，在队长做什么我无法认同的事情之前，我就先走了。请二位多保重。”

这次轮到巴基脸上发烧了，因为他知道史蒂夫会说什么。

史蒂夫问：“疼得厉害吗？”

那不是巴基预想中的问题，“你是个骗子史蒂夫。我受了和你一模一样的伤，我们被注射的血清都相似，咱们都知道这是什么感觉。一周之前你那个‘不疼’倒是说得很轻巧，我也不疼。”

无论肩膀还是腹部，巴基都能感觉到伤口叫嚣的疼痛，也许他们——他和史蒂夫，作为超级士兵可以忍受常人百倍的痛苦，可以迅速恢复健康，但那不代表他们没有感觉。超级士兵能够感觉到的疼痛，一点也不少，只不过他们更善于忍耐。巴基痛恨别人对美国队长身上的淤青和擦伤视若无睹，史蒂夫现在能够承受那些，不代表他不会疼。

两个人相对沉默了一会儿，史蒂夫在巴基的床边坐下。

“三天就会好。”巴基讪讪地说道。

史蒂夫只是看着他，巴基知道现在说什么都不合时宜，一周前他曾坐在史蒂夫现在坐的位置，他知道“别为我担心”是一句多么徒劳无益的话。

“即使我们受了同样的伤，我还是会觉得你伤得更重，而你会觉得我伤得更重。我们永远也没办法达成一致，所以让我们约定尽量少受伤，你说怎么样？”史蒂夫握住巴基的左手，轻轻吻了吻他的指节，就好像他在亲吻温暖的皮肤而非冰冷的金属一样自然。

巴基点点头。

对于他们来讲，皮外伤也会疼痛，但最疼的，还是彼此身上的伤口。

**FIN**


	17. Quintessence·经典

国庆节前，有媒体邀请美国队长拍摄了一套“全新经典复古纪念卡”，一套共有30张照片，他们为史蒂夫准备了二战国债宣传期间美国队长穿过的所有制服（别怀疑，那时候史蒂夫已经有好几身款式略微有所区别的紧身衣了），完全按照史料仿制，又在全国范围内聘请与当年合唱团歌者容貌相似的女演员，真实还原二战期间美国队长全国巡演时的英姿。

此套珍藏纪念卡分六次限量发行，仅限单张购买，以抽奖箱方式随机发放，每次新卡片上市一周之内便会被抢购一空。卡片使用顶尖防伪技术印刷，比美钞还难仿制，完售后的卡片价格逐渐被炒高，得以集齐全套的人少之又少。

史蒂夫恨透了这套卡片，自从制作完成的样品被送到史蒂夫的办公室后，他一直在试图阻止卡片真正流传到市场上。然而由于法律因素（史蒂夫早在拍摄前便签署了授权协议），美国队长最终没能挽救危机，只好接受现实，眼看着纪念卡开售。

他抑郁得连生日都没有像样过。

史蒂夫为经典珍藏卡发行无比尴尬，这也就意味着——巴基赌上他作为美国队长搭档的名号，一定要比复联其他人先攒齐全套。

卡片上市的第一天，巴基和克林特两个人就跑遍了纽约的大街小巷去买卡，因为各州发行的数量差异，二人都曾作弊偷跑到临近州省去采购。无奈的是，卡片实在太畅销了，等到套卡完售，巴基和克林特二人仍旧没有攒齐。

销售期结束，巴基和克林特又开始了交换卡片的漫漫长路。此后巴基每找到一张之前错过的新卡，就会跑到史蒂夫面前炫耀一番，史蒂夫每次都会生气地把巴基从面前赶走，并威胁绝交。巴基太喜欢看史蒂夫气鼓鼓红着脸的样子了，那就像他小时候一模一样，所以他即使冒着被揍的危险仍然乐此不疲。

终于有一天，巴基还差最后一张卡片就要攒齐了（克林特还差四张，这下巴基赢定了），他手上有一张重复的拉斯维加斯演出卡，正挂在美国队长论坛上，等待有人愿意与他交换水牛城特邀专场卡。

“就差一张了！”巴基特意跑去公用室，把29张卡片展开成扇形，在史蒂夫面前晃来晃去，史蒂夫的脸拉得老长，“嘿！这可是经典，你就不能为它们开心开心吗？我记得你七十年前都没这么小气。”巴基抓住史蒂夫的肩膀，准备把卡片糊在史蒂夫的脸上，史蒂夫甩手推了巴基一把，巴基向后踉跄了两步。卡片脱手，散在地上。

娜塔莎刚好推门进来，看到屋内剑拔弩张的二人，“男孩们？”巴基和史蒂夫均未理会，于是娜塔莎默默退出了公用室，顺便在门上挂了个请勿打扰的牌子，并在牌子下面写上“美国队长与巴基正在为经典套卡决斗”。托尼经过时看到文字说明，决定回自己房间去取摄像机。

“这可是我的经典卡！”巴基对史蒂夫怒道。

“别假装你在乎，你甚至不是真的喜欢那些卡，你只不过喜欢让我难堪！”史蒂夫也同样怒火中烧。

“你又不是我，凭什么说我不喜欢？还有你为什么只对我一个人发脾气！？明明巴顿和其他人也在收集，上次来总部参观的小女孩拿着卡片向你索要签名，你也毫无怨言，连史塔克和罗曼诺夫都各有三张，史塔克甚至把它们扫描放大挂在墙上，也没见你怎么样！”

“在所有人里面，只有你知道那时候！只有你和我从原来开始就是最好的朋友！我还以为你对我至少和其他人有区别。”

“你的意思是说，就因为我从头开始就是你朋友，所以就没权利像所有其他人一样把美国队长当作英雄偶像崇拜吗！？这太不公平了，史蒂夫，就算我们青梅竹马，你对于我来说也同样是英雄。”巴基把卡片从地上一张一张捡起来，吹掉上面看不见的灰尘，一副委屈的样子。

史蒂夫显然对巴基的告白没什么准备，他被噎得哑口无言，隔了老半天，才尴尬地清了清嗓子，“巴基……你知道我是什么意思，我并不为那些感到骄傲，全都是假的，是表演，那个时候你在前线打仗，还……”史蒂夫说不下去了。

巴基叹了口气，“史蒂夫，别这样。这不是什么坏事。”他摇了摇手中的卡，“这是好东西，是经典，你至少不该为此感到羞耻。你为国家做自己力所能及的任何事，我因此为你感到骄傲。”

史蒂夫有点脸红，终于勉强笑了笑，两个人略显尴尬地在公用室内站了几分钟。

“你还是为了看我难堪对不对。”史蒂夫最终抱怨道。

巴基有点想笑，但他忍住了，面部僵硬地耸了耸肩。

“别以为我不知道罗曼诺夫的卡片全是你的，你把换不掉的那些都给她了。”史蒂夫又说。

巴基再次耸肩。

“我恨死你了，巴恩斯，闭嘴，别跟我讲话，你这个混蛋。”史蒂夫戳了戳巴基的胸口，转身往门口走。

“嘿史蒂夫，别这么小气。”巴基迅速地跟上去，“我说的都是真心话！”

两天后，巴基桌子上出现了他缺少的最后一张卡片，旁边贴着史蒂夫的便签留言，“买了个人情，替你要到了，混球（你是全世界最大的那个）。”

巴基开心极了，立刻把新卡片替换掉他多余的那张，吹着口哨向办公室外面走，正碰上穿过走廊的萨姆。

“嘿，萨姆伙计，你还要美国队长的典藏卡吗？我有一张多余的！”巴基愉快地宣布。

萨姆挑起眉毛，“你真的愿意给我？”

“嗯嗯，当然了！”巴基答道。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我也不知道为什么会写出这种东西，善待作者请勿殴打。只是写了一阵子互受文，想写点更（想不出形容词、原作向？）的队长和巴基，看完复联2写感想的时候说：感觉队长内心孩子气的部分也长大了，巴基在经历了冬兵之后必然好不到哪里去。我好想念布鲁克林的那两个男孩子，字母文要把他们写回来。


	18. Ration·配额

“你的习惯真是太糟糕了，我的朋友。”索尔在巴基身边坐下来，巴基觉得自己的身体开始倾斜，快要滑进北欧巨人族——哦，好吧——是巨神族在沙发上压出的坑里了，就连他的金属手臂也难以平衡掉索尔的体重。

巴基不友好地哼了一声，戳戳自己盘里剩下的食物，并不想搭理他的复仇者同伴。索尔和史蒂夫的关系似乎很好，但他绝对不是巴基的朋友，至少目前还不是。

“我听说你们中庭人提倡节俭，反对浪费，尤其是你的队长告诉我，你们当年在部队，无论食物还是补给都有配额——”

“说道浪费……”巴基端起盘子，把剩下的东西全部倒进了垃圾桶，“你应该去找史塔克谈谈，那个家伙每开一次派对就要扔掉成吨的食物，这点只是小意思。”

索尔皱起眉头，巴基从茶几上的水果篮中拿了两个苹果。

“你为什么要同时拿两个苹果呢？明明可以吃完一个再取一个。”索尔质问。

准备离开的巴基停住脚，面对索尔站在原地，看看手中的苹果，把其中一个从右手抛到了左手。他把两个苹果分别举起来，在索尔面前晃了晃，左边咬了一大口，右边咬了一大口，腮帮子撑得鼓鼓的，对着索尔嚼了起来。

“我觉得你表现得很不礼貌。”索尔评论道。

“我只想说，我吃苹果，关你屁事？”巴基一边嚼苹果一边口齿不清地说道。

索尔猛地站起身，巴基感到强烈的压迫感，但他没有后退。

巴基身后，史蒂夫和娜塔莎推门走进了公用室，娜塔莎立即感觉到空气中的紧张感，僵硬地停住脚步，“男孩们，这是怎么了？保持和平……保持微笑。”

 史蒂夫不明所以地走到巴基身边，看看巴基，又看看索尔。

“史蒂夫，我相信你的品德在中庭人中高尚美好，但你有责任管教你的下属，以你为榜样。”

“这里一定有什么误会……巴基他不是我的下属，而且——”

“我就是爱拿两个苹果，吃不了扔掉，你想怎样？”巴基问道。

“难道你们就是为了抢一个苹果？”娜塔莎不可置信地瞪大眼睛，“我们还没穷到那个份上，事实上我觉得史塔克的钞票能买到足够的苹果，够你们吃上一辈子了，别管你们的寿命分别有多长……”

“既然节俭是美德，你就应该杜绝浪费，只有品德高尚的人才有资格成为我们的队友。”索尔坚持说道。

“哦，拜托，索尔……”娜塔莎翻了个白眼，“那你只能和那边的罗杰斯长相厮守了。”

“想得美！”巴基可没打算把史蒂夫让出去。索尔攥紧拳头，巴基感到自己的汗毛都立起来，他心中暗自祈祷这个金发巨人不是已经在招募他的雷电了。

史蒂夫笑眯眯的，似乎根本没有意识到事态地严重性，他满不在乎地朝索尔挥挥手，就过来拿巴基右手中的苹果，“他吃不了我吃就行啦——”

巴基突然愣住了，他并没有在史蒂夫想要取走苹果时放手。史蒂夫轻轻拽了拽，“嘿，巴克，索尔说得对，既然你吃不完，这个给我吧——”

沉默几秒后，巴基递过另一只手上、看起来像是某个电子产品背标的那大半个苹果，史蒂夫不解地看他的脸，“这个比较甜。”巴基低声说道。

史蒂夫的表情也突然变了，他低下头，片刻后才接过巴基递给他的苹果，安静地咬了一口。两个人站在那里，傻乎乎地吃完水果，分别把果核扔进垃圾箱。

娜塔莎看得目瞪口呆，索尔似乎终于心满意足地坐回了沙发上。

“这是什么情况？到底是你们特殊，还是我不懂男人的心态？你们都是傻瓜或智障吗？先是索尔和巴基为了抢苹果差点打起来，现在你们两个老化石吃个苹果都要感动得哭出来一样。”娜塔莎从果篮里拿起最后一个苹果，咬了一大口，“只是个普通的苹果嘛！”

“巴克……”史蒂夫忽略掉娜塔莎的评论，望向巴基，眼中饱含情感。

巴基摇摇头，他拍拍史蒂夫的肩膀，离开了公用室。

习惯是个可怕的东西，即使经过几十年的记忆缺失，就连巴基自己都忘记了养成某些习惯的理由，但那些行为就是如此根深蒂固，永远也改不掉。他突然记起来，当食物还不像现在这么充裕的时候——在大萧条时期的布鲁克林，在欧洲前线，史蒂夫从来都不知道自己到底需要什么，所以巴基愿意充当那个“多吃多占”的家伙，他至少要保证史蒂夫那个傻瓜不把自己活活饿死，只因为他认为“别人比我更需要那些东西”。

史蒂夫在大厦楼顶找到巴基，自以为一声不响地走到巴基身后。

 “那个家伙还在为我浪费吃的找茬吗？”巴基没有回头，只是这样问道。

“索尔他……只会理解字面上的意思。”史蒂夫径自笑起来，“我想这方面我们两个半斤八两，不过我已经对他解释清楚了。”

“解释什么？”

“解释为什么你总是需要为了照顾你的朋友而费尽心思。”

巴基沉默了片刻，“我还记得在九头蛇的时候，我也是这样，无论食物还是弹药，都要多拿，但他们最后只能由着我。我知道自己需要的总是超过配额，但却忘记了为什么……不过看来，现在不再需要了，也许那个大个头说得对，我应该试着改改。”

“也许，但是……也不要改太多……”史蒂夫轻声说道。


	19. Sanctuary·避难所

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （说明：本篇是巴基第一人称&旺达）

“你难道不害怕吗？”那个红女巫这样发问，随后她又自答道，“不，你并不害怕。”

听说她不仅仅拥有那些红色光束，可以撕裂敌人的身体，她还能感到人们内心中的恐惧，并把恐惧变为幻象，所以我总想离她尽可能远一些。让别人搅和自己的大脑和记忆可不是什么好玩的事情，说实话，连下辈子的份，我都已经受够了。

可惜现在，这里除了已经断气的丑陋外星人，只剩下等待接应的我们两个，谈话似乎不可避免。

“你受伤了吗？”转变话题的笨法子总要尝试一下。

“刚刚那一瞬间，我什么都没有感觉到……即使你不惧怕死亡，难道你不害怕再次失去他吗？黑寡妇说你们是兄弟，也是伴侣。”她好奇地瞪大眼睛望着我，继续追问，她的脸颊上有血痕和污迹。

即使我不像她那样会某种“读心术”，也能看出她的绝望，她已经失去了自己最为宝贵的人，便总想知道如何才能停止伤痛，如何才能不再恐惧，她想要答案，也想要解决方法，她想谈论任何有关失去的话题。

然而我没有什么可以帮她的，“我不害怕。”

“你是如何办到的？”

我耸耸肩，“我想年纪足够大之后自然就办到了？”

“我听猎鹰和黑寡妇说你是个幽默的家伙。”

我感到有些恼火，“听着，我不知道你想知道什么。”

沉默一阵后，女巫说道：“我也不知道我想知道什么。”

我叹了口气，努力回想七十年前的那个家伙，他对付姑娘们的烦恼总是游刃有余，我试图记起一些安抚的话，甚至是史蒂夫会说的那些大道理，然而没有什么词句出现在脑海中，我把那归咎于多年洗脑带来的后遗症，“你看，害怕并不一定是件坏事，比如黑寡妇，她无时无刻不警惕。害怕有时候能让你活下去。”

“但是你并不害怕。”

“我不再害怕了。”

很早很早以前，也许，但却是因为不同的原因，我曾经为自己会成为怎样的人而担忧，甚至是恐惧。那感觉很奇怪，生长在富裕的家庭，具有先天优越的身体条件，受到周遭的欢迎，但内心深处仍然惶惶不安。小时候也许无法用言语来形容，现在却已经可以准确表达，尤其是在经历了战争和七十年黑暗无边的暗杀生涯之后——人会因为强大而软弱，越是强大，就越容易屈服于权力，屈服于欲望。

但幸而我遇到了史蒂夫。回想起来，我曾经站在他身前、他背后，现在我们比肩而立。关于史蒂夫其人，没有什么是安全的，他总是把自己卷入各种各样的麻烦中，所以可想而知的，无论是他六点钟方向还是十二点钟方向，哪里都是隐患，如今就连我自己，也染上了他这种坏毛病。

然而自从认识了他，我的恐惧也被驱散了，因为史蒂夫是我认识的、最纯粹的人。他曾经讲述过自己对别人的承诺——无论是否拥有力量，永远都会做一个好人，一个善良的人。我不需要他的承诺，我比那些人更了解他，我对此早就深信不疑，史蒂夫·罗杰斯永远不会改变。我如此幸运，成为了他的挚友、爱人、家人，但史蒂夫之于我还不止这些，他几乎成为了我的信仰，我不仅相信他本人，还相信他的判断力，我相信呆在他身边的时候，我总是安全的，无论是在他身前还是身后，无论是守护还是被守护，我都无须忧虑，因为我知道只要在他身边，自己就是站在正确的位置上。

“我们都已经失去过，但是又都幸存了，而且我们都意识到，根本无法真的失去彼此……”我再次打破了沉默，“我曾经选择了牺牲，或者说当时更多的，是出于本能，他也选择了牺牲。我们当然希望活下去，在一起，但是我们都做出了选择，史蒂夫相信这世界上有比生命更重要的东西值得为之付出，我相信他是正确的。”

“但那实在太痛苦了。”红女巫的笑容扭曲。

“是的。”我点点头。

“我希望死去的是别人。”

我知道那样的想法很自然，但我无法表示认同，因为史蒂夫不会认同。我并不想碰她，在我的认知里，即使作为同伴，红女巫也是个危险的存在，可七十年前那个家伙却没办法老实地管住自己的手。我碰到她的手背，她翻过手掌，细长的手指像藤蔓一样缠住我的手，冰凉、干枯。

我无法取代任何人，也无法给她任何安全感，所以我只能做自己可以做到的，用力捏了捏她的手。

就像那个拿锤子的大块头说得一样，这年头，安全是稀缺物，没人能找到绝对安全的避难所。

幸运的是，我找到了自己的。我希望有生之年，我不必再次离开。


	20. Treasure·宝物

克林特·巴顿有一样宝贝，巴基挖地三尺也要把它找出来。

做死党就是有这种问题，当他们对你知无不言的时候，你想要尊重他们的隐私，但当他们真的有所保留时，你却没办法不因为自己的不被信任而感到心灵受伤。

尤其是，娜塔莎知道克林特的秘密，旺达也知道。

虽然克林特认识那两个女人的时间更久，但这仍然不公平，巴基比娜塔莎和旺达更擅长用弓箭，这是他和克林特之间的默契，克林特不应该区别对待他。

“巴顿的藏宝盒里到底装的是什么？”巴基问道。

“你怎么不去问他？”娜塔莎不屑一顾地回答。

“他若是肯告诉我，我还用四处打听吗？”

“那你又为什么想知道？”

这下巴基变得哑口无言，为什么想知道？

娜塔莎翻了个白眼，“你们这些蠢货男孩们，99岁连9岁都不如。”

“我并没有99，我不记得的时间不算数。”巴基回答。

“随你怎么说。”

巴基想去找旺达，如果条件调转，他是那个会读心术的人，他一定会那么做，可惜现实很残忍，巴基仍然想要避开旺达。

经过两周的不懈努力（巴基毕竟是个出色的特工），他终于打探到克林特藏匿宝贝的地点，在击败房间中暗藏的无数机关后，巴基发现了一个木制的小盒子，他拿起盒子，轻轻摇了摇，里面好似轻无一物。

盒子被轻而易举地打开了，里面字面意义上的——什么都没有。

巴基回到复仇者总部，让贾维斯从里到外地扫描木盒，最终什么都没有发现，他觉得自己被克林特耍了，气急败坏地去找对方算账。

克林特则冷笑着把盒子夺了回去，“你偷拿我的东西，你还有理了。”

“谁让你吊人胃口，提起藏宝盒又不说是什么，你绝对是故意耍我。”

“我哪有你这种闲功夫用来耍你，别逗了。”他摇摇手中的盒子，“我说的就是这个，你已经看过了，哪里拿来的还回哪里去，顺便还原我的房子！如果你做到这一点，我告诉你盒子里是什么。”

巴基咬牙切齿，克林特无动于衷，巴基三次发誓绝对不会照克林特说的那样做，但那誓言只持续了五个小时的时效。

在史蒂夫莫名其妙的瞪视下，巴基大半夜冲出门，把克林特的破木盒子放回那个屋子里，又小心翼翼地还原了所有的机关。

第二天清晨，巴基顶着黑眼圈回到复仇者总部，他把克林特从床上拉起来，双手抱胸坐在他对面的板凳上。

“好了你说吧！”

“你真放回去了？”克林特揉着眼睛。

“当然。”

克林特叹了口气，似乎感到十分疲惫，嘴里嘟哝着“你们这群小屁孩子”。

“快说啊！”巴基命令道。

“好吧，你知道，每个人都得有点信仰什么的，害怕的时候，不爽的时候，有地方能够得到补给。我所说的宝贝，只是一个曾经教养我的人，对我说的一句话，教会我勇气和责任……”

过了半晌，巴基意识到克林特说完了，他瞪着眼睛，气得说不出话来，“就这个？”

“就这个，我弄了个盒子，因为有东西可以指代的时候更容易想象它。”

“因为你想象力太差。”巴基怒道。

“随你怎么说，你也应该弄个盒子，巴恩斯，假装装上你的宝贝。”

巴基失望地离开克林特的房间，回到自己与史蒂夫的住处，史蒂夫已经起床了，正在笨手笨脚的准备早饭，巴基走到厨房门口，靠在门边看着他。

“你找到你要找的东西了吗？”史蒂夫问道。

“不知道。”巴基回答。

史蒂夫挑起眉毛看了他一眼，但没有继续追问。

自从巴基回到史蒂夫身边，史蒂夫总是这样，他似乎终于学会了耐心，变得非常善于等待。巴基曾经担心自己在他身边，总有一天会因为他的关爱而窒息，但事实证明巴基不止获得了最坚定不移的支持，也获得了最大的自由空间。

白天的时候，巴基去逛二手旧货店，买了一个40年代产的木制储物盒，他把盒子安置在自己的安全屋里，设好重重机关，现在那也是他的宝贝了。

如果有人问他那盒子里装的是什么，如果他碰巧想要回答的话，巴基会说，那里装着他一生中最宝贵的三样东西。

一次相遇，一次分别，一次重逢。


	21. Unbend·磨合

巴基进屋的时候，旺达和克林特正在交谈，他们面对面坐着，靠得很近。巴基知道自己打搅了什么，但旺达抬起头来，看见了他。

巴基对旺达点头，克林特也回头看了他一眼，二人似乎没有理会巴基的意思。巴基不想打断别人的对话，他轻手轻脚地走到冰箱边，想着拿一罐啤酒就走。

“他们害怕我，我理解你的话，也不想责怪谁，但他们都害怕我。”巴基听旺达这样说道。

克林特哼笑了一声，“你和那边那只正在找食物的浣熊一模一样。”

巴基“砰”地一声用力撞上了冰箱门，冰箱在原地微微颤动，他站直身体，对克林特怒目而视，对方只是戏谑地看着他，一副满不在乎的样子。

“就连他也害怕我。”旺达也看着巴基，如此说道。她的话语中没有调侃的意味，只有那种巴基所熟知的悲伤。被他人恐惧而带来的恐惧。

红女巫说得一点不错，巴基仍然对她有所忌惮，就好像不久之前萨姆也对巴基有所介怀一样。但旺达并非敌人，史蒂夫和克林特都对她关怀信赖，巴基正在学着靠近。

他攥着手中的啤酒罐，走到近前，在旺达身边坐了下来，他坐得很近，右手手臂几乎贴到对方身侧，旺达没有躲开，

“我并不害怕你，我只是——”巴基用金属食指在太阳穴旁边划了一圈，“我需要谨慎。”

“但是他和你一样。”克林特指着巴基说道，“他认为我们能够接受他的存在，只是给队长面子，而你认为我们接受你的存在，只因为你兄弟的牺牲——”

克林特的话突然被电话铃声打断了，他掏出手机，看了一眼屏幕，对巴基和旺达挥了挥手，“不好意思，农场来电。”他说着站起身，又补充道，“你们应该好好聊聊。”随后头也不回地走了出去。

巴基一边腹诽克林特给自己丢下的烂摊子，一边尴尬地揭开啤酒罐。啤酒罐爆出声响，泡沫从罐口溢出来，流到巴基的金属手指上。

“你不需要坐在这陪我说话。”旺达低下头，看着地面。

巴基感到一阵恼火，现在离开仿佛逃离，他必须说点什么，“那是你的一次机会，我是说你兄弟的事情，或者任何让你最终流落到这个鬼地方的契机。但如果那之后你没有被赶走或是被关起来，就像现在这样，至少要给自己记上一笔功劳。”

“这是史蒂夫告诉你的吗？”旺达问道。

“什么是我告诉他的？”巴基还未来得及回答，史蒂夫从门口走了进来，他看向巴基，眼中带有笑意，“如果是什么不好的话，那肯定是他瞎编乱造的。”

巴基翻了个白眼，“耶稣基督，你那些蠢话我都编造不出来。”

史蒂夫也从冰箱里取了一罐啤酒，走过来坐到了克林特刚刚让出的位置上，他的两只手肘撑在膝盖上，身体微微前倾，看看旺达，又看看巴基，那双见鬼的蓝眼睛无比真诚，“能看到你们两个坐在一起说说话可真不错，即使你们在说我的坏话都好。”他为自己并不好笑的笑话笑了笑，样子憨厚可爱，“我们是个团队了，大家总需要多磨合。”

“你听起来就像美国队长。”巴基嘲讽道。

史蒂夫推了巴基的膝盖一把，旺达微笑起来。

“你还没回答我。”旺达看向巴基，史蒂夫也看着他。

有史蒂夫在场，巴基感到更为尴尬，“是呀，他说了类似的话。”巴基轻声嘀咕道。

“什么类似的话？”史蒂夫挑起眉毛。

巴基与旺达对视，最终不情愿地开口，“说服我，我被留在这，并不只是走关系。”

史蒂夫夸张地叹了口气，“你们怎么还在谈这个？听着，旺达，我想你已经证明了自己的价值，你无需考虑更多。”

“但是——”

“也许我仍然觉得亏欠皮特罗，克林特也仍然内疚，然而那与你还在这里没什么关系。你拥有超能力，愿意将它用于正道，如果这是你愿意留在这里的理由，那么这也是我希望你留在这里的理由，别想太多了，人们总会看到真相，起码我相信他们有这样的能力。我们是个团队，共享成败荣辱。”史蒂夫拍了拍旺达的肩膀，完全是一副对待晚辈的姿态，那令年长他一岁半的巴基感到好笑。史蒂夫拿着啤酒罐站起来，“今天晚上有月食，还差十几分钟，我上楼去找萨姆了，你们不来看吗？”

“过会儿就去。”巴基敷衍道。

史蒂夫点点头，也离开了。

“他是个好人。”

“他一直都是。”巴基回答，“面对他，阴影可以留在背后。”

“他是如何说服你的？恐怕不是像现在这样。”

巴基摇摇头，他仍然可以回忆起史蒂夫面对他时的每一点细微表情，史蒂夫的爱与信任似乎带有某种可见的形态，让巴基可以切实地去碰触，去相信——“他们并不是因为我喜欢你才可以接受你，那给你一次机会，巴基，剩下的都靠你自己，与我无关。但我知道他们总会喜欢你，因为你值得喜爱和信任。正因为你值得，所以我才喜欢你。你不要把顺序搞反了。”史蒂夫给了他一个亲昵的吻，那让这些话变得格外具有说服力。

“他还说了一些其他的傻话。”巴基停止回忆，看向旺达。

“你对那些傻话深信不疑。”

巴基哼了一声，挑起嘴角，“难道你不愿意相信吗？”他把右手掌心向上，摊在膝盖上，旺达犹豫了一下，缓缓抬起手臂，握住巴基的手。


	22. Vulnerary·创伤药

史蒂夫从来都是第一个摆脱医生的人，他是全世界最糟糕的病号或伤员，急诊医生的噩梦——现在他正不顾医护人员的劝阻，自己把六英寸长的铁皮从腹部拔出来。  
  
“我看他做这些的时候总是胆战心惊，光是看着我就觉得疼。”旺达皱起眉头，盯着染满鲜血的铁片，为她包扎治疗的医生把她的下巴掰正，以处理她脖子上的擦伤。酒精棉碰到伤口时，旺达的漂亮面孔拧成一团。  
  
克林特已经从医疗车上跳下来，制服上浸透的暗红色并非他的血，“她死了，小孩也没活。”克林特说道。  
  
“哦。”旺达垂下头，似乎突然不会再感觉到脖子上的伤口了，因为明显有别的疼痛代替了皮外伤，她慢慢地红了眼圈。  
  
史蒂夫摘掉自己的手套，懊恼地揉了揉已经被头盔压得乱七八糟的头发。  
  
周遭的气温仿佛一下子下降了十度，巴基抿起嘴，他盯着史蒂夫仔细观察，寻找心碎的迹象——然后他几乎能透过史蒂夫胸口那颗星星看到他的心脏碎成渣子……  
  
“我们继续。”旺达说道，声音有些哽咽，她先看了看那些被顺利救出、正排队撤离的平民，再次扭头看向史蒂夫。  
  
“嗯，我们继续。”史蒂夫回答道。  
  
如果我们不能容忍失败，继续前进，那没准下一次，就不会再有人得救了——这是史蒂夫坚信不疑的，但不代表容忍失败不会让他感到心碎。  
  
克林特看起来无比平静，他只是隐藏得更好而已。现在巴基已经学会了去阅读那些看不见的伤痛，克林特是有孩子的人，小孩子遭遇不幸总能给他带来致命打击，更何况是胎死腹中的婴儿。  
  
巴基远比他的伙伴们更能承受这些，他活动金属手指，检查自己遭受的损伤。  
  
也许有人会认为巴基的过往让他变得冷酷，不单单是九头蛇的经历，还有作为士兵的经历。毕竟，战争与麻木之间的因果关系，不是早就被社会定义好了吗？  
  
史蒂夫捂着腰，一瘸一拐地向人群走去。医生恼怒地把止血带扔回医疗车里。扭头瞪着巴基，就好像史蒂夫的任性妄为全是巴基的错。天晓得史蒂夫自打1918年就是这幅德行了，巴基和他的愚蠢固执、不知自爱没有半分钱的关系，他还记得自己花了十多年时间试图改变史蒂夫，但现实告诉他，有些事情，并不会变。  
  
那其中有好有坏——好的比如他们对彼此的感情，坏的比如史蒂夫见鬼的固执。  
  
“去看看他吧，你不是他的疗伤药吗？”克林特用手肘捅了捅巴基的后腰。  
  
“为什么这么说？”巴基只挪动了半步，不满地瞪着克林特，他也受了轻伤，后背一碰就会叫嚣地疼。  
  
“也许因为你是他救回来的最重要的一个？这会让他不再为自己没能救到的那些而难过。”克林特耸耸肩。  
  
“我不认为他掌握了这个逻辑。”旺达小声嘀咕道，“不然那里有三十五还是四十人？裹尸袋里只有一个半，任务成功了，我们都不应该像现在这样沮丧。”她的语气似乎是在鼓励自己振作。  
  
“只有两种结果，一种是无人受害，一种是有人受害，前一种皆大欢喜，后一种，别管有多少人，都是一样。”萨姆叹了口气，他并不总像现在一样消极，一说完他就为自己的话后悔了，萨姆转向巴基，“也许你应该去看看他，你不拿他当领导，这至少会让他好过一点。”  
  
萨姆很少主动让出“朋友”这个位置。于是巴基朝史蒂夫的方向走过去。  
  
“嘿，还好吧？”  
  
“不怎么好。”史蒂夫回答道。  
  
女人的尸体被抬下治疗车，送到另一辆善后汽车上，车门关好后，汽车很快驶离现场，先前地的治疗车被下一个伤员占用。巴基远远看着，皱起眉。她是个独生女，今年不过二十七岁，第一次怀孕。巴基感到一阵惋惜。  
  
他并不会用冷酷形容现在的自己，史蒂夫也不会，他知道自己与那个词尚有区别。  
  
史蒂夫捏了捏巴基的手肘，巴基觉得史蒂夫比其他任何人都更能理解。  
  
“会好的。”史蒂夫又说道。  
  
“当然。”巴基点点头。他不会是史蒂夫的疗伤药，能够治愈他们，并促使他继续的，从来不在过去，而只在未来。  
  
巴基有太长的历史，那令他比任何人都更加了解过去和未来之间的关系。  
  
已经获救的人不能带来喜悦，下一个他们可以救下的人，才能给旧伤痛一点微小的慰藉。他们所有人，都必须一直向前。


	23. Wardrobe·衣柜

“你穿的是什么？史蒂夫的衣服？”萨姆揪了揪巴基的外套。

巴基恼火地拽了一把，挣脱萨姆，“是呀，你有什么意见？！”

“你知道吗？虽然这看起来很温馨，穿男朋友的衣服什么的——”娜塔莎把一勺玉米沙拉塞进嘴里，萨姆做了一个“恶心”的口型，被巴基看得一清二楚，“但你每天都在穿史蒂夫的衣服，这就很有问题了，尤其考虑到他的品味也很一般……”

“衣服，只要能穿就可以了。”巴基回答道。

“你听起来就像是来自四十年代的人，哦，不，对不起，四十年代似乎也有时尚这个词。”旺达讽刺地说道，她瞟了一眼娜塔莎身上的橙色皮夹克和咖啡色皮靴，又看了看自己的深红色长款皮衣，那颜色和她的口红以及发饰相配，而她的宝石蓝指甲油则搭配她的深蓝色底衫，巴基有一种想要翻白眼的冲动，但是四十年代保留的尊重女士的本能让他没有那么做……

哦不，才不是什么本能，一定是后来的魔鬼训练让他能够自控。

“你以前穿些什么？”娜塔莎问道，她思考了片刻，巴基注意到她的眼妆色调也与衣服搭配，“等等，其实我更想知道史蒂夫以前都穿些什么？”

巴基试图去回忆——他曾经一直与史蒂夫合用一个衣柜，巴基的衣服挂在左边，史蒂夫的在右边，史蒂夫的衣服总是比巴基的要短一截，下面是四层抽屉，史蒂夫的抽屉里总是乱七八糟的，至于巴基的抽屉……那是另一种乱七八糟——他们总能乱出个性和风格。

好吧，史蒂夫和巴基在入伍之前都算不上整洁利索，巴基不得不承认这点。巴基和史蒂夫还总是一起洗衣服，这样更加节省资源和时间，他们的衣服也总是放混。

有时候巴基早起胡乱把衣服套到身上的时候才发现上衣根本系不上扣子……他从不会老老实实把史蒂夫的衣服还到他自己那层衣柜里，只会直接把衣服丢到史蒂夫的床上去砸他，史蒂夫没睡醒的时候也不会反抗，他只会一边从床上坐起来，一边揉眼睛，嘴里嘟哝着“感谢帮我拿衣服。”完全不知道巴基是在抱怨他的衣服放错了地方。

“你在想什么？”巴基听到旺达的声音。

他摇摇头，开始回答娜塔莎先前的提问，“我有两套西服，一套是我爸年轻时候的，一套是我自己买的，特殊场合才能穿，平时去工厂打工的时候有工作服，入伍以后有军队补给，发什么穿什么。史蒂夫总是穿很老气的衬衫，还有那些总是过长拖地的裤子，你们应该都看过他成为美国队长之前在部队的照片吧，那时候什么衣服放在他身上都显得大，而不是像如今这样。”巴基耸耸肩，“我们没有那么多衣服，史蒂夫是因为经济原因，我嘛，等我们懂得穿着打扮之后，美国很快就参战了，最流行的衣服变成了军服，我那套总是穿在身上。”

屋内的其他三人都变得很安静，萨姆吹了声口哨。

“走，我们有了新任务。”娜塔莎已经吃光了自己的简易午餐，用纸巾擦了擦嘴角，熟练地重新补好口红。

“去哪里？”

“商店，我们需要给我们的杀手先生补充一下装备。我无法容忍他总是穿着史蒂夫的衣服在我眼前晃，我们可都是单身，看不惯这个。”

旺达露出期待的神色，甚至连萨姆都露出饶有兴致的表情。

巴基就这样被拖进了购物中心，甚至差一点就被旺达推进理发店，他可不想任何人碰自己的头发——等巴基回到家里时，袋子已经多到需要用嘴叼着才能进门了。

他把袋子统统丢在地上。

史蒂夫看得掉了下巴，“你去逛街了。”

“是啊，被女人们拖去的。”巴基回答，“还有萨姆。”

“还有萨姆。”史蒂夫机械地重复道。

“是的。”

“你买了什么？”史蒂夫再次问。

“衣服，他们说买衣服有治愈心灵创伤的功效。而且我不能总是穿你的。”

史蒂夫挑挑眉毛，噘了噘嘴，似乎不知道应该作何反应。他抱起手臂，靠着墙壁，棉质T恤被他的宽肩膀撑得紧紧的，现在任何衣服在史蒂夫身上看起来都显得小两号，“听起来不错。”史蒂夫说道。

巴基弯下腰，从一个塑料袋里掏出两件深蓝色T恤，他把一件展开，给史蒂夫看，“没什么太奇怪的。”

“也许你可以穿上试试。”

巴基脱掉外套，又脱掉史蒂夫的浅灰色T恤衫，换上自己的新衣服。现在他穿衣服的时候总是先穿右手，因为他的左臂无法判断尺码是否合身，很有可能不小心把衣服撑破……幸亏史蒂夫的衣服变得足够大了。

“看起来不错。”史蒂夫露出温和的笑容。

“你的衣服也不多，”巴基用手指了指二人卧室里的衣柜，“下次我们应该一起去买东西，我本该叫上你的，竟然忘了。”

“确实不多，而且它们总是磨损得很快。”史蒂夫笑着回答，“下次一起。”

“怎么了？”巴基歪着头，史蒂夫虽然表现得自然，但他心里显然有些什么想法，并没有说出口。

他在看巴基的时候，似乎还看到什么别的东西。

史蒂夫没有很快回答，他捡起地上的一打口袋，帮巴基一起提进屋里，两个人把巴基新买的衣服挂好。巴基这才第一次注意到，他们如今的衣柜和过去的一模一样，上面有挂衣架，下面是四层抽屉。史蒂夫把自己的衣服往右边推，巴基的仍然都挂在左边。

“我刚刚在想过去的事情，原来你总嫌我不小心把自己的衣服扔在你的抽屉里。”史蒂夫说道。

“我还以为你根本没有自觉。”

“反正你也不会真发脾气。”史蒂夫满不在乎地说道。

“大概不会吧。”巴基沉思着回答，他记不起自己真正朝史蒂夫发火的时候，就连他把自己整得浑身是伤，巴基也多半更加责怪自己。

“这样真好。”史蒂夫突然又说道。

巴基有些疑惑地看着史蒂夫。

“我们熬过来了呢。”史蒂夫解释道。

巴基了然地点了点头，“是啊。”他轻轻握了握史蒂夫的手。


	24. Xerophyte·旱生植物

巴基坐在家里的办公桌前，史蒂夫单看那背影也能猜出巴基现在心情不佳。  
  
他弓着后背，垂着头，双手捏在椅子的两边，史蒂夫觉得那张办公椅的金属框架已经被捏变了形，不止是左边，就连右边也是一样，巴基可不只一只手长了力气……  
  
总之那情景让史蒂夫出现了幻觉，他觉得巴基周围的气压低到连光线都扭曲了，屋里昏暗得要命。史蒂夫很想转身走掉——无论是什么让巴基变得沮丧，任何人都不愿意在他生气的时候与他相处。冬日战士生气的时候可不是个好伙伴。  
  
史蒂夫还记得战争爆发之前，他们一起住在布鲁克林，巴基胡乱发脾气也不少见，有时候他会对史蒂夫说两句无心的重话——史蒂夫从不会介意那些，因为史蒂夫本身也是个十分顽固认真的人，他总是一本正经地面对巴基的指责，加以反驳。随后巴基总会无比后悔，像只可怜巴巴的小动物一样请求史蒂夫原谅，即使史蒂夫告诉他没有什么可原谅的，巴基仍然只当史蒂夫在生气，努力来讨好，他的样子实在可笑极了，有时候史蒂夫甚至很享受他在与巴基争执之后获得的优待。直到某天战争爆发了，他们都不再是无理取闹的小孩子。  
  
“又死了。”  
  
史蒂夫刚想转身逃走，可惜他的到来已经被注意到。他暗中祈祷自己听到的磨牙声只是幻听，低气压也会影响声波传递是不是？  
  
“你说……又？”史蒂夫小心翼翼地问道。  
  
“是的，又死了！史蒂夫，我不是很明白，为什么那见鬼的医生说养盆栽有益调整心情，保持健康？ ！”  
  
“哦……”是巴基的盆栽。史蒂夫严重同意巴基现在的心理医生没什么天赋，盆栽不是个好主意。那些小花实在太过娇弱，两天缺水就会枯死，而他们的任务常常毫无预警，也不是一两天便能完成的小事情，“也许下次你可以买一个自动浇水机？你知道那个可以用蓝牙控制还能自动定时的——”  
  
“那根本不叫养花好吗？！”巴基抱怨道，现在他的音量有些提高了，史蒂夫甚至还没有提到贾维斯，“如果有人帮你照看，那就相当于买一件摆设，我还不如买一盆假花！”  
  
“那不如……停止？我觉得我们是时候更换心理咨询服务了，旺达也在抱怨——”  
  
“噢，史蒂夫，你怎么不明白，这和那个医生已经没什么关系了，我就不信我养不活一盆花——”  
  
巴基从椅子上站起来，从史蒂夫身边经过。  
  
“你去哪？”  
  
“买盆栽。”巴基说着出了门，他的样子一点也不像去花鸟市场，反倒是像要去和谁打一架。  
  
史蒂夫叹了口气，这确实很像巴基的风格，或者说这很像巴基和史蒂夫的风格，不达到目标，绝不善罢甘休。  
  
只不过巴基最近总能给自己找到一些奇怪的任务，比如去偷克林特的宝贝盒子，或者养盆栽花草。史蒂夫突然有点后悔送走他们的宠物兔……至少那些兔子会促使巴基面对现实，不得不交代贾维斯在他们离开时请别人来照看——贾维斯可从不会忘记任何事。  
  
当然，史蒂夫不得不佩服巴基的坚持，最终他总会成功，就连养盆栽也不例外。  
  
史蒂夫注意到这点是因为巴基的心情突然转晴了，家里窗台上的小花盆突然开始多了起来，而不是不断更新。当然有时候任务结束后巴基仍然会因为忘记亲自交代别人照看花草而冲下昆式战机直奔公寓，但他们的小花盆不再从家里消失了——现在巴基养起了小仙人掌和景天科的多肉植物，那些喜旱易活的可爱植物统统在工作繁忙的超级英雄家里顽强地活了下来，而且他们的观赏性一点都不比其他花卉差。  
  
几个月之后，史蒂夫的一次任务出乎意料地顺利——那一次他们并不需要狙击手，克林特和巴基都留在家里——当史蒂夫提前两日回归，打开家门的时候，巴基正跪在客厅的地板上摆弄着什么，地上铺了塑料布，上面沾满了泥炭土。  
  
巴基有些窘迫地回过头看史蒂夫，抱怨道：“你怎么回来得这么快？”  
  
“还不欢迎了？”史蒂夫挑起眉毛。  
  
“没有，不是……”巴基回过头，看看手边的东西，史蒂夫脱掉鞋子，也走过去看，巴基正在给一个有隔断的U形花盆里填土，旁边还有一个空着的心形花盆，“送你的，还没有弄完呢，我要把这些移到这两个盆里。”他指了指身旁茎叶柔润饱满或者浑身带刺的植物们。有一盆仙人球顶端开着可爱的黄色小花。  
  
“哇哦。”史蒂夫觉得感动极了。  
  
“是呀，我记得有一段时间总因为死了花花草草对你发脾气。”巴基耸耸肩。  
  
“那没什么。”史蒂夫回答，他有些目瞪口呆地看着巴基的花盆，“这简直……太感谢了，有什么我可以帮忙的吗？”  
  
“也许你可以去帮我煮一壶咖啡。”巴基回答道，“如果你不觉得累得话。”  
  
史蒂夫露出微笑。他突然有种感觉，现在与他相处的这个巴基，比史蒂夫记忆中更像他小时候的样子——巴基在经历了许多之后重新变得单纯，纯粹。他还觉得这些喜旱的植物很适合巴基，它们虽然需要照料，却也无比顽强。  
  
“好的，没问题，我去煮咖啡。”史蒂夫回答道。


	25. Years·年

旺达眼中闪烁着红色的光，地牢的守卫站在墙边，不为所动。  
  
“说出打开监禁室大门的密码。”旺达以自己最凶狠地语气说道。  
  
“不然怎样？小姑娘，你是来威胁我的吗？”  
  
旺达皱起眉头，这简直是徒劳……  
  
巴基从旺达身边走过去，戴着他的面罩和风镜，像个黑色的鬼魂，他的左手发出机械声响，瞬间已经抬起掐住守卫的下巴，直接把他从地上提起来按到墙边，守卫终于面露惧色，他呼吸困难，双手抓住巴基的金属手腕，双腿拼命蹬着。  
  
“密码。”巴基说道。  
  
“我是……咳咳……不会……”守卫坚持道。  
  
巴基的左手又收紧了两毫米，守卫没办法再说话，喉咙里发出窒息的声音。  
  
“密码。”  
  
这一回守卫艰难地上下移动头部，巴基松开手，男人掉下去，四肢着地，拼命地喘着气。巴基在他屁股上踹了一脚，把他踢向紧闭的金属大门前。  
  
十二位密码键入，闪烁的红灯变绿，巴基抓起守卫的领子，直接把他扔了出去，守卫撞上墙面，像个麻袋一样重重摔到地上，暂时不动了。  
  
巴基扭动大门的转锁，金属门吱呀呀地打开，门背后传来打斗的声音，随着最后一声呻吟和倒地，大门完全打开了。一支箭头从门缝中飞出来，巴基立即歪头闪过，旺达的红色光晕则把箭头抓在了空中。  
  
门内，史蒂夫正把自己的盾牌装在背后，克林特握着弓箭，搓着脖子，他们身边倒了一片囚犯和看守。  
  
“不好意思……”克林特说道。  
  
巴基摘下风镜，瞪了克林特一眼，走到史蒂夫附近，“没事吧？”  
  
史蒂夫和克林特身上看起来都有些擦伤，但无大碍。  
  
“没事，”史蒂夫笑道，“任务完成，这牢房里没有信号，我出去联系寡妇，大家把这里收拾一下，准备转移囚犯。”  
  
他拍了拍巴基的肩膀，对旺达点了一次头，先走了出去。  
  
所有囚犯被送上了弗瑞派来的两架飞机，但由于交通工具不足，他们的昆式战机也被临时征用先转移囚犯。巴基、旺达还有克林特坐在山腰处的地牢入口，等待史蒂夫和娜塔莎回来接应。  
  
“我不明白，我威胁别人的方式到底错在哪里？”旺达抱怨道，但没人接话，太阳已经落山了，天色按下去，山脚下的小镇突然有黄色闪光升起，随着炸响，礼花在空中散开，随后是令一道光束。  
  
“简直不敢相信。”巴基突然说。  
  
“相信什么？”  
  
“又活过了一年，冒着随时被愚蠢队友射杀的危险。”巴基看向克林特。  
  
克林特自知理亏，没有回击。  
  
“是呀，你足有一百岁了，巴基·巴恩斯。”旺达倒是对先前的小事故不以为意。  
  
“不能这么算。”巴基嘀咕了一声。  
  
“那算你多少岁？”旺达摸着下巴，“你看起来确实比巴顿那个老家伙年轻。”  
  
“嘿，怎么说话呢！”一颗石子嗖地向他们飞过来，在巴基抬起左手去接之前，石子陷入了周旋跳跃的红光里，慢慢停在半空中。  
  
巴基看着那团红光，抬起左手食指慢慢接触。红色的光线凝聚着某种力场，像果冻一样有弹性，自从巴基发现了那些红光的触感，就总是忍不住碰它们。  
  
红光消失了，石头掉在地上，旺达看起来有些恼火。  
  
“如果你能做到所有队长能做到的动作，你们也可以排练空中飞人。”克林特用食指和中指分别指向二人。  
  
“不要。”巴基和旺达异口同声地说道。  
  
他们相互对视了一下，都皱起眉头，“我讨厌被别人扔来扔去。”巴基说。  
  
“我讨厌把一群人扔来扔去，简直荒唐头顶，史蒂夫已经够沉了……”旺达抱起手臂，“但巴恩斯最喜欢徒手扔活人。”  
  
“是呀，如果我有你的超能力，一定乐此不疲。”  
  
克林特挑起一边眉毛，“好吧，小子们，随你们的便，我只是说说。耶稣基督，现在的小孩都怎么了？”  
  
“我不是小子。”巴基回答。  
  
“那你到底多大？”旺达问。  
  
“我比史蒂夫大两岁。”  
  
“那史蒂夫多大？”她穷追不舍。  
  
“你为什么不问他呢？”  
  
好像听到他们的对话一般，昆式战机出现在他们的头顶上，开始盘旋下降。飞机发出轰鸣，卷起山间的尘土，巴基重新戴上自己的面罩，但他把风镜递给了旺达，克林特在他们身后嘀咕了一句什么。  
  
“像个男人！”巴基对克林特大喊道。  
  
飞机停下后，克林特才厌恶地说道：“我记得你去年的时候还像老鼠躲猫一样躲着她。”  
  
“现在我们是BFF了。”旺达说。  
  
昆式战机的机舱打开，史蒂夫站在机舱门口招呼他们。  
  
“BFF是什么鬼东西？”巴基还是忍不住问道。  
  
“Best-friend-forever耶稣基督巴恩斯，你就不能配合一次？！”旺达抱怨道。  
  
克林特大笑，“你确定不是‘bitchy-fake-friend’吗？”他显然从女儿那里学了一手。  
  
“我敢保证就连史蒂夫都知道这个。”旺达先走上飞机，“嘿，队长，你知道BFF是什么，对吧？”  
  
史蒂夫立即点头，他看起来很有信心，“英国军队慈善义演基金（British Forces Foundation，BFF），佩吉告诉过我，她说这个基金的创立人还是当年美国队长巡演的头号粉丝，他筹集资金为在本土和海外打仗的英军部队提供优质娱乐表演，我强烈推荐他们的节目。”  
  
旺达一只手叉腰，一只手捂脸，克林特站在一边偷笑。  
  
“对了，史蒂夫，你今年几岁？我说巴基一百岁，他不肯承认。”旺达转变了话题。  
  
史蒂夫抓了抓头发，看了巴基一眼，“忘记了。肯定是先前的年龄加上现在的……”他开始回忆，但很快放弃，摆了摆手，“自从巴基回来以后我就数乱了。”  
  
“现在的一年和过去的一年也没什么不同，”巴基耸耸肩，“无论是1937还是2017，吃饭、工作、睡觉、拯救蠢朋友的屁股，就这些了。”  
  
史蒂夫鼓起腮帮子，想要反驳，但娜塔莎已经把飞机设置为自动驾驶，加入了他们，“缩写是MDFSA。”娜塔莎微笑着说道。  
  
“什么？”克林特问。  
  
“My-dumb-friend's-sorry-ass。”娜塔莎朝他眨了眨眼睛，“新年快乐，伙计们。”


	26. Zillion·无数

巴基把披萨从烤箱里揪出来，扔回剪开的包装盒里，端到饭桌上，无论是谁由于什么原因把他的左手做成了隔热材料，巴基为此感谢那个该死的九头蛇垃圾，如果让他闹清楚这人到底是谁，巴基会记得少在他坟头上撒一泡尿表示感恩的。  
  
“你今天至少玩了6个小时手机。”巴基看向长桌对面。  
  
旺达舀了一勺玉米沙拉，塞进嘴里，从手机屏幕上抬起头，“巴基·巴恩斯，他们派你来监视我吗？”  
  
“这两天每次见你都在盯着那玩意，很难不察觉到。”巴基耸耸肩。  
  
旺达低下头，划着手机屏幕，又吃了一口沙拉，“原来皮特罗会管这管那：‘不要玩太长时间手机’，‘每天要吃够三餐’，上帝啊，他可真烦，要知道他只比我大12分钟。但我猜有兄长就是这样的……现在我把我的兄弟用光了，所以用不着你来管我，用不着你们任何人来管我。”  
  
“耶稣基督，我说什么了吗？别把我和史蒂夫相提并论。”巴基捏起一块披萨，咬了一大口，“你知道吗？光吃沙拉会营养不良的——”  
  
旺达猛地抬起头，对巴基怒目而视。  
  
“我只是，”巴基用左手食指对着披萨划了个圈，“吃我的披萨。这上面有肉，我喜欢吃肉，你知道的。”  
  
旺达最后瞪了他一眼，仿佛在看傻瓜，随后她再次低下头。二人相对沉默地在饭桌前坐着，各自吃着饭，现在巴基也开始认为史蒂夫和克林特是对的，旺达需要和什么人谈一谈，显而易见，但无论如何，巴基仍然是最差劲的交谈对象。而且，史蒂夫至少应该告诉他旺达为什么会突然变得孤僻抑郁。  
  
那些推卸责任的混蛋，巴基暗想，他尝试道：“你在玩什么？”  
  
旺达沉默了很久，一直盯着手机，时不时在屏幕上点一下，过了好几分钟，巴基又消灭了两块披萨，旺达才开口：“你知道那种对话类的文字解谜游戏吗？我原来在玩那个，每一段情节后有一个选项，根据你的不同选择，故事会有不同的发展。幻视说，这类游戏只有有限的分支剧情，而他可以——不，我想是贾维斯，人工智能，可以把全球已知的故事情节归类汇总到一个数据库中，这样就能组织出亿万种不同的情节发展。幻视弄了一个新的应用给我玩……这真的非常天才，很有趣。你知道吗，你可以在人猿星球上玩出异形入侵……”  
  
“我不知道那是什么……”巴基说道。  
  
“不知道？老天……这些甚至不是新东西。”旺达抱怨道，“有时候我会忘掉你和史蒂夫到底有多老，告诉我你们那时候看些什么？”  
  
“《欢乐园》？”巴基努力回忆着早年的黑白默片和漫画小说，但既然他终于开始与旺达交谈了，他决定以自己的任务优先，“听着，旺达，告诉我他们对你说了什么？”  
  
旺达瞪着他，又沉默了一会儿，但她最终还是放弃了抵抗。旺达需要与人谈谈，别人都小心翼翼，甚至是史蒂夫！只有巴基直来直去。  
  
“他们说我的力量在增长，他们说，如果，有朝一日，我能同时控制地球上所有人的意识，并且控制物质的构成，那我就可以改变现实。”旺达语气平板，就好像在叙述无关紧要的事件。  
  
“哇哦，听上去很厉害。”巴基干巴巴地回应，现在他终于明白了那些知情的队友们为何开始感到忧虑。  
  
旺达哼笑了一声，继续道：“就像玩游戏一样，我可以改变其中一个情节——我可以改变全部情节，我可以设计自己的一生，设计所有人的人生。你有什么愿望吗？巴基，也许我练好了本事，就能帮你一把，我有成千上万的选择，我的世界可以不必像现在一样。”  
  
巴基琢磨着旺达的话，他想到自己身上那些可以改变的事情，以及那些变更的过去会引发的现在与未来。  
  
旺达·马克西莫夫的能力确实令人感到恐惧。  
  
巴基思考着宇宙间所有的可能性，别说人类存在的历史了，从他自己的出生直到此时此刻，都存在着无数种情境，也许在很多不同的节点上，如果做出不同的选择，他能够走上更加光明的路。但是……  
  
旺达没有直言的，是她自己死去的父母和兄弟，未来需要作出选择的并非巴基，也许他没有立场给旺达任何建议与意见。  
  
“是呀。”巴基说道，他盯着自己的披萨，“有点可怕，你不觉得吗？”  
  
“谢谢你直言不讳。”  
  
话题终结了，他们各自吃完了自己的食物。巴基起身扔垃圾的时候，旺达又突然问道：“如果是你的话，你会吗？改变现实？”  
  
巴基扔掉了披萨盒，他努力思考，并试图解释，“你看，我不知道你的超能力如何运作，但看看我们眼下的状况吧，当然，事情可以更好，不过也可以远比现在更糟，天煞的，如果当年史蒂夫听我的放弃了当兵，也许现在就是红骷髅统治世界。我的意思是说，我不想为了过去而拿现在和未来冒险。”  
  
旺达摇了摇头，“这又不是《蝴蝶效应》……”  
  
“那又是什么？”  
  
旺达翻了个白眼，把沙拉碗扔进水池，“当我什么都没说。”她离开的时候，终于把手机放进了口袋里。  
  
史蒂夫在不久之后进入厨房，巴基仍然双手叉腰站在冰箱前，一边思考着饭后甜点，一边思考着平行宇宙。  
  
“我看到旺达出去了，你们聊过？”  
  
“是呀，真他妈吓人——”  
  
“别这么说！”史蒂夫打断了他，回头看门口，似乎是怕旺达还未走远。  
  
巴基瞄了他一眼，“太晚了，说都说完了。”  
  
史蒂夫瞪着巴基，随后他的肩膀塌下来，叹了口气，“你不该这么说。”  
  
巴基转头仔细观察史蒂夫的表情，“老天，你真的不觉得可怕？史蒂夫，想想吧，我们会相遇的情况只有这一种，而我们不会相遇的情况则有千千万。我宁可像现在一样。”  
  
“我想她的能力似乎不是这样的……”史蒂夫捏了捏巴基的肩膀，和他一起看进冰箱里，就好像那里边隐藏着所有选择方案，“而且，我当然不会抱怨现在了，巴克，你在这，就是最好的。但是我们能在你所说的那千千万种可能性中走到如今这一步，也许只是我盲目乐观吧，我觉得已经没有什么值得害怕了。”  
  
巴基从冰箱里拿了一罐焦糖烤布丁，史蒂夫的话确实有道理，但这次巴基没打算承认，“你绝对是盲目乐观，伙计。”他对史蒂夫笑道。


End file.
